As Long as We're Brothers
by MelancholyMonochrome
Summary: In a seventeenth century AU, America finds and adopts a young country who he intends to raise as his brother. What follows is just one of the many difficulties that comes with being the guardian of a country like no other. Warnings inside.
1. Peace and Quiet

**Konnichiwa to you all! This is "As Long as We're Brothers": my fourth (not including my many oneshots) Hetalia fanfiction! Whether you've joined us from Changing History or you're a newcomer, I welcome you! It's always nice to have readers!**

**This Fanfiction may or may not end as USUK. Depends what the readers think. In other words: I'll leave it up to you guys! There will be a love interest for England but unfortunately it will be one sided. There may even be some implied Spamano, I haven't decided on that yet.**

**For those of you who have read my works before, this Fanfiction will be quite like Changing History but unfortunately I won't be updating as much since I'm really determined to make this better than Changing History and I have a lot of work to do nowadays. So without futher ado..**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>Peace and quiet. The blonde-haired nation wasn't even sure he knew the meaning of those words anymore. It was one of those lazy days where the sky was completely blue, untainted by fluffy white clouds. The grass swayed along with his hair as he lay peacefully on the riverbank. Truly it was one of the days that made one feel great to be alive. The only thing that could spoil it now was-<p>

"Heeeey Froggyyyyyy!" A voice called.

He sat up immediately, for he knew who that voice belonged to. A voice so obnoxious, so annoying to him that meant it could only belong to one person whom he knew very well. France sighed as he spoke the name.

"America."

"Sup froggy dude?" He smiled.

"Well I was enjoying a nice relaxation time until you interrupted with your-"

"Dude don't be so uptight."

"Uptight? I was relaxing!"

"And even then you're a froggy idiot."

"And you are _un connard_."

"Don't try usin' that dead language with me, y'know I'm normal."

"Could 'ave fooled me."

"Anythin' can convince you frog when there's men involved."

Playful banter like this was normal for the two countries. They usually hung out all the time and generally got on well with each other but even the tiniest of sparks could set them off. They obviously had the capability to get on with each other if they wanted to, there was just one thing: they didn't want to.

France was a fancy kind of man. His clothes looked quite fancy and refined and were mostly purple. His baggy trousers were grey, his shirt was white but he had a purple vest over it and that reached halfway up his neck. There were yellow lines on the vest and his trousers and shirt were rolled up.

America looked slightly different. His clothes were less fancy and more casual. He wore dark brown trousers, accompanied by lighter brown boots. His shirt was white and two buttons were left undone. He wore a brown vest and he also had a red neckerchief. His brown cowboy hat was hung around his neck by a string and his hair was messy and had a flick at the top.

These two seemed like an unlikely pair of friends and to tell truth: they weren't friends. They were the sort of people who could be friends one minute and hate each other the next. The best term for this relationship was probably 'Frenemies' though sometimes not even that.

* * *

><p>The time was the seventeenth century, the time of the New World. It was a time for relaxation but also to establish dominance. A time to better your country, discover the uses of your natural resources and make sure your country was up to speed.<p>

But it wasn't just a time for improving your own country- it was also a time to be discovering new ones. America and France didn't know it yet but there was a new country ready to emerge and be discovered. They didn't know the country yet, but they would find out soon how valued and powerful this country would become.

But back to the New World. The main powers at the time were America, France and the Netherlands. Of course there were other smaller countries too. There was Sweden of course. But also there were other punier countries, namely Fi-

"Dude what's that sound?" America asked.

America and France looked around. A small sound could be heard, like that of a person crying. Further up the bank, they found the source of the noise. A distant figure sitting with his knees up and crying. Curious, the two countries went to investigate. America jumped into the shallow river and ran up, splashing everywhere as he went. France however, went at a quick yet leisurely stroll secretly laughing at his fellow country's childishness.

Once they were quite close to the crying country they realised that it was Finland. America ran up to Finland and then stopped once he was in front of him.

"Dude, Finland! Sup?" America laughed.

America was obviously not aware that his running had caused a series of several large splashes to erupt and completely drench Finland. Since he was crying, he didn't notice that he was wet but he had noticed that America had laughed slightly when he greeted him and he wasn't happy about that.

"You guys this isn't funny anymore! It's mean and cruel and stupid!" Finland whimpered.

"Tell us what 'appened now zen Finland..." France sighed as he dried the items of clothing that America had made wet with his running in the river.

"Yeah dude, tell us! Head in the butter churn or somethin'?" America asked.

"Nothing like that! It's the Netherlands. I built a villa with Sweden but... Then stupid Netherlands beat us up and took away our villa!" Finland explained.

"Dude, that's too bad..." America muttered, somewhat sympathetically.

To himself, France thought: _Zis whole country will be mine anyway_ as he commented about how he caught a fish with his hands. America however, was a little more forward.

"Dude you have no need to fear! This whole country will be mine soon!" America beamed.

Finland pretended that he didn't hear the comment that America had just made and continued to rant. France looked over at America and glared, knowing that America was also planning to take over just like he was.

"There's something else that's bugging me!" Finland began.

He went on to explain that there was a mysterious kid that had been showing up and that no-one knew who he was. Finland also pointed out that the neighbouring town was at least a day's walk away so it was unclear as to where he came from.

Now usually, America's mind would tend to wander to things like aliens, hamburgers and general stuff about his country but this time he actually took the time to listen to Finland's story. The idea of a little kid wandering around began to interest him so he asked Finland about it.

"What's a little kid doin' on his own in the new world?" America asked.

"Exactly my point! That's why we thought the whole thing was kinda weird." Finland explained

" 'Old on!" France began.

However, America cut over France by saying: "Hold up dude!"

It was clear that America and France were thinking the same thing, however America was louder and didn't care much for other people's thoughts, especially when it was France so America just spoke right over him.

"So the kid came by you an' Sweden?" America asked.

"Yeah that's right. He was a cute little kid." Finland told him.

"Dude, d'you think he might be related to one of us?" America asked.

"I never considered that possibility." Finland gasped.

"Ah a kid like zat... All alone... And in ze new world too. 'E might even be..." France began.

Then the three all said at the same time: "My little baby brother..." All three were smiling to themselves and wondering what their new brother would look like. This moment of peace was short-lived however for in the next moment France was trying to strangle America. However, America was strong and could easily keep France away with just his one hand.

"The boy's my brother and you know it froggy!" America yelled.

"In your dreams! Your bruzzer would 'ave died of 'eart problems by now!" France yelled.

Finland watched the two, scared by their constant fighting and just hoping he wouldn't get sucked into the violence. The two fought for a while about who the boy belonged to but eventually Finland stopped them by saying that they should just go and see the boy.

Everyone agreed that this was a good idea and so they set off to see the kid. France and America were still wondering what the boy would look like but as they got closer to the destination, they both inwardly wished that the boy was their brother. But out of the two, America seemed to want it more, because for a very long time he had wished for a brother and the opportunity was perfect.

But one question still remained: would the mystery boy want him as a brother?

* * *

><p><strong>So who is the mystery boy? Will he like America? Will France win? Will this turn out more popular than <span>Changing History<span>? Will Angel the Neko ever shut up? Find out all of this and more in the next chapter of As Long as We're Brothers! Review, send a PM and if you want then you can favourite this story/ or add it to your alert! None of this is mandatory of course! ^^**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	2. Cloaked and Hidden

**Konnichiwa! I'm happy to hear that all of you are enjoying this AU so far! Changing History seemed like such a hit so I decided to do another one like it! I'm hoping that this will be just as successful since there will be a rather large twist near the end and it will be considerably longer so please look forward to it!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Reviews~<strong>

**Lost In A Dream- Yes that's the reaction I was hoping for! Okay then well if you desire it then it is my duty as a writer to fulfil your request ^^**

**escritoria- Hopefully I am getting better at the banter, I always worry about it being OOC. Yeah I don't like the Netherlands, not just because he beats up Sweden and Finland in episode 39 but also because he doesn't like Spain! I prefer Belgium, how she can put up with him as a brother I'll never know.**

**MDWOLFGIRL- Well I'm sure that it will when I have people like you supporting me again! Glad to see that you're back! I have a tendency to do that with these types of stories don't I? Ah well I'm hoping to add more original stuff in this story, especially after about... The eighth chapter maybe? That section of the story I really love.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tanoshimu! (That means enjoy to you new people reading my fics!)<strong>

* * *

><p>France and America trudged along with the light breeze ever so softly brushing their faces. America had to admit that he was a tiny bit worried but he was fairly sure that the boy would like him. After all, who wouldn't? He was the United States of America after all. What wasn't there to like?<p>

Finally France looked up and his eyes and face lit up with excitement. He pointed over to a small black little blur but upon further inspection it was an item of clothing. To be more precise: a cloak- a cloak that was attached to someone that is.

"'Ey Finland what is zat? Is zat ze boy?" France asked.

"Yeah I think. He has the same cloak and he is roughly the same size." Finland replied.

"Why's he wearin' the creepy cloak?" America asked.

"Probably so 'e can 'ide away from creepy older men, much like yourself." France smirked.

"This comin' from Pedo of the year? Seriously France you can be really creepy. I don't even know why I bother to hang out with you." America scoffed.

"You shut your mouth!" France snapped.

"Make me."

"I'll make you!"

"Guys! All your shouting might be scaring the kid!" Finland hissed.

The three men turned to look at the kid. He had still not turned around and so they couldn't see his face. A small rabbit sat in front of him and he seemed to be stroking it so America stepped forward, crouched down to the boy's height and asked:

"Hey there lil' guy. You mind turnin' around so we can see you properly?"

The boy's head tilted up slightly upon hearing the man's voice. Then he turned his head and that was when they saw him for the first time.

Well bits of him at least since he still had his hood down. They could see his bottle green eyes that stayed neutral and cold. His mouth lay straight and serious and his blond hair could just about be seen hanging low near his eyes. Overall the boy looked pretty serious, but there was a slight hint of curiosity upon his face directed at the three men that stood behind him.

"Dude that's totally my little bro! His hair looks roughly the same as mine!" America beamed.

"You wish!" France laughed. "You can tell zat boy 'as the brows of a French royal so-"

At this point, the boy lifted his head slightly making his hair brush out of his face to reveal his large yet still impressive eyebrows. This made France stop talking and so America turned his head and smiled in a smug sort of way.

"You were saying?" America smirked.

"Sh-shut up!" France snapped, voice faltering slightly. "Zey look impressive don't zey? Well zat impressiveness must be from 'is French roots so 'e is obviously my brother!"

"Yeah, sure." America laughed as he turned back to the boy.

"Hey guys, which part of that boy looks like me?" Finland asked.

"Outward appearances do not matter! Don't be so 'ung up on looks!" France quickly said.

"Yeah personality is what counts." America smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day...<strong>_

"Hey lil' dude! I totally woke up earlier than usual so I could come an' see ya! Pretty cool right?" America yelled.

The boy turned around and smiled at America. His rabbit stood by him too, twitching at the sight of America but neither of them moved, for they rather enjoyed his presence.

"That was very nice of you. Good morning!" He beamed.

"Whoa lil' dude! You actually talked? I thought you'd run or somethin'..." America gasped.

America had to admit that hearing his voice was a bit of a shock. After all, he's never heard such a cute yet peculiar-sounding voice before. In fact, this was his first time hearing a young boy speak with an English accent. It did sound a little weird but in a way it also sounded cute.

"No. I'm fine. Lately I've been thinking about who I am." He explained.

"That's cool. It's nice seein' ya here and... I'm happy to see you." America smiled.

The two stared at each other. It was a peaceful moment as the breeze brushed their clothing lightly and the blue eyes met the green. But America wasn't known for peaceful moments so he soon interrupted it.

"Okay then lil' dude! It's official! Startin' today, you're my little brother!" America announced triumphantly.

The boy smiled and then removed his hood to reveal a head of messy blond hair. America could now see his whole face properly: it was lit up and his bottle-green eyes were sparkling. Removing the hood was like a sign of trust between the two, showing that he trusted America.

"Then I suppose I'll have to call you big brother!" England smiled.

"Big brother... That sounds cool! But... If you want you can just call me America."

"Well then it's very nice to meet you America. My name's England."

The two stayed and talked for quite a while. America told him about France and how he was always fighting with him and England... Well England didn't talk much- it was mostly just America. But America found out that England was a country in Europe which America knew wasn't good news.

"What's so bad about being in Europe?" England asked.

"Well you've got countries like France, he's pretty close to where you live and trust me: you don't want that. Then there's the Netherlands. He's pretty spooky. You don't need to worry about Finland but there are countries like Sweden in the north and he's pretty creepy." America explained.

England looked very scared. Suddenly the idea of being a country didn't sound very appealing to him. Europe sounded like a scary place, the way America had put it but the older country soon saw the look of fear on the boy's face and so he quickly tried to reassure him.

"Oh don't worry though! You'll be fine! I'm sure of it! Because... You got me! I won't let anyone harm ya! I'll always be here to protect ya so don't worry, 'kay?" America explained.

England beamed at his new brother and America smiled back at him. Then America ruffled England's hair, making England scrunch up his face. America leaned in and said in a low whisper:

"Remember, I'll always be here for you. Just as long as you're my brother, I'll always be there to protect you."

England's fears were finally put to rest upon hearing America's kind words.

"And as long as you're my brother then I know that I have nothing to fear!" England beamed.

America nodded and bidding his new brother goodbye, he left for home. On the way however, he ran into a small, creepy, French problem.

"Bonjour mon cher. Where are you returning from?" France asked casually.

"Oh nowhere special, where are you headed?" America asked.

"I am off to see ze little boy. You know, since 'e is my brother." France smiled.

"Really. Well I hate to tell ya froggy but England's my brother, he said so himself."

"England? Is zat 'is name? And 'ow do you know zat? You said you were 'nowhere special' are you saying zat ze boy isn't special?"

"Special to me, sure. But not to you since he's not your brother."

"Care to prove it?"

"That a challenge froggy?"

"Maybe, fatty."

The two glared at each other, each shooting equally as painful daggers into each other. The two had never looked as scary and standoffish as they did then, both determined to win England as their brother.

This became the start of yet another fight between the two, one that wasn't just for their stake...

But for England's future too.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry but I just love that part with the eyebrows! There are a lot of parts that I love in this fic but you'll have to wait to see them! I can't wait for the Italy brothers to make an appearance... Look forward to that! Then there's Spain, he has a great role in this. Canada has a small but good role too. Oh but then there's China and Japan as well...<strong>

**Ah I can't give away too much! R&R, PM with a question and...**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	3. Arguments and Persuasion

**Café Cosplay is coming to a stop because of school work but this chapter was done so I decided to upload it! I'm sure you guys will like this chapter. I certainly do.**

**MDWOLFGIRL- I just love that cloak... No it isn't just England. It's also Canada (Though he's like 4 years older than Iggy) and the Italy brothers (this is just after HRE has left I think).**  
><strong><span>escritoria<span>- Gotta love those eyebrows. Well magic hasn't entered but you'll like it when it does believe me. Spain comes before Canada but doesn't really make a proper appearance so I guess Canada sorta come first. It's fine to like everyone!**  
><strong><span>Neelh<span>- I bet you are! Personally I love it.**

**Warnings: British swears**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>"England's my lil' bro dude, quit thinkin' he's yours!" America said angrily.<p>

"America, you are always making ze jokes! You know zat 'e is my brother!" France snapped.

The two had been arguing for quite a while with no rest. Every time they saw each other it was all 'England this' and 'brother that'. Usually their arguments were just playful banter, however this argument had lasted for quite a while and showed no sign of rest.

* * *

><p>"Dude the big guy at my house and the big shot important dude at my church say that he's my lil' bro so deal with that!" America snapped.<p>

"Well ze big shot at my house 'as been saying England is my brother for like a hundred years!" France retorted.

America threw a punch at France's face and France tightened his hands around America's neck. They began to fight viciously as everyone watched, eventually though Austria couldn't take it anymore.

"I vill not tolerate zis violence in my house!" Austria yelled.

"Sorry dude, but try tellin' that to Froggy over here!" America apologised.

"You are ze one zat punched me in ze first place, stupid America!" France yelled.

The fighting then started up again and Austria sighed as he slapped his hand to his forehead. Hungary stood behind him looking slightly worried at the sight of the fighting but no-one bothered to try and stop the two major countries. After a while, Austria's rage began to build before eventually reaching his boiling point.

"I've had enough! I vill have to ask you two to leave ze room nicely!" Austria yelled.

But of course, the two were too into their fighting to listen to poor old Austria and so his request was ignored. Austria sighed, knowing that he was about to watch his house be destroyed by the fighting countries but then Hungary stepped up.

"Mister Austria told you..." Hungary growled, clenching her fists. "TO LEAVE!"

Then she grabbed them both and threw them out of the house. They continued to fight but after they were out of the house, Hungary just turned around to Austria and smiled sweetly while he was just left speechless.

* * *

><p>America and France approached the small cloaked boy together. England had put his black hood up again to cover his face but America could still recognise that it was the boy he wanted as his brother.<p>

"Hey why don't we just let England decide? I mean your fightin' skills suck pretty hard so it gives you a bit of an advantage, though not much." America explained.

"Ohonhon... Care to prove zat theory?" France glared.

"Not in front of the kid France." America smiled sweetly.

America and France turned to England. The boy had turned his head to look at the two men and from underneath his hood they could vaguely see his bottle green eyes staring coldly at them.

"England! Don't you wanna come with me and it'll be totally super awesome for reals? We can eat an' drink an' not worry 'bout nothin', long as we're brother so pick me and..."

But then as America was going on, desperately trying to talk enough to make England like him, France pushed him aside and walked up to England. In his hand he held a plate and upon it was some kind of French dish that seemed to have been prepared extra especially well, more so than usual.

"For you. I 'ave assembled ze greatest French cooks in all of my country to cook for you. Please do enjoy." France smiled.

England looked up at France, his expression still curious yet also cold then he looked down at the plate that France had offered him. America, who had been watching this scene with his mouth open slightly, immediately began to rummage around in his pockets for some kind of snack or meal.

England stared at the plate for a couple of seconds before looking away. He began to walk away but France and America wouldn't let him get away that easily.

"England!" They called.

"Why are you not tucking into zis gorgeous French delicacy?" France asked.

"Yeah dude, I mean his cookin' is pretty good!" America agreed reluctantly.

England looked back over his shoulder with a serious look upon his face.

"My food's much better." He explained simply.

"Whoa really? Dude, I totally wanna try it!" America beamed.

"Oui, me too. Surely a cute country such as you should be able to cook beautifully." France smiled.

England turned around to face the two and his emerald eyes widened with shock.

"Y-you really want to try my food?" England gasped.

"Well of course!" France smiled.

"I bet it's totally out of this world!" America cheered.

* * *

><p>"Done!" England sighed happily.<p>

England held up the two plates proudly. He had taken down his hood since cooking had made him quite hot and he looked a lot happier and much less serious than he did before. His eyes were practically sparkling with delight and his smile was so big that it spread across his whole face.

"I hope you like it! I worked very hard on it after all!" England beamed.

He handed the two their plates, receiving different reactions from both. France stared at the meal and studied it questionably. America just beamed at the tasty looking food that sat in front of him.

"It's fish and chips! I really like making it so I really hope its good enough for you two." England explained.

"'Ow nice... It looks very... Delicious. Tell me, did you use any sweeteners or spices to make zis erm... Divine recipe?" France asked.

"Huh? No not really. It's pretty natural I guess." England told him.

"Oh I see... Well I suppose I should start eating zen. B-bon appétit..." France muttered.

He neatly cut up the fish and he slowly took a bite. The food certainly didn't appeal to France but he had to stomach it in order to please the young country. After all, it wasn't like he was the only one. Surely America had a hard time eating it too?

France looked over at America, expecting to see an appalled and pale face. Instead, he saw a happy and content face accompanied by a completely clean and empty plate. France was completely speechless by the sight. He looked back down at England, who was looking back up at him expectantly.

Then France got up and discarded the napkin that he had tucked into the collar of his shirt for eating. He stood up and walked away, England and America staring in a confused way after him. England ran up a short distance to call for France.

"Hey France! Where are you going?" England called.

"I must be somewhere else. Au revoir England. I will see you again soon." France muttered as he looked back over his shoulder.

"Dude, what the hell man? I thought you wanted England to be your brother? Does this mean I win?" America asked.

"Well I..." France mumbled.

America looked up expectantly, smiling in that way that France desperately tried to tolerate and his eyes were glistening in that puppy dog way, knowing inwardly that he had won.

"Okay fine! You 'ave won... For now. One day I'll get England from you so just be prepared for zat day!" France warned.

"But... Why are you leaving France?" England asked.

"No reason."

"Come on man, ya don't suddenly leave for no reason. What's up?" America asked.

"It's nothing."

"France..." England began.

"Yeah dude." America smirked.

"Okay, okay! It's because I don't want a brother that 'as such a lacking in food knowledge! One day, zat will change but until zen I shall wait. Today I 'ave been beaten, but know zat I will not go easy on you the next time I see England. Be prepared America."

Then France left, calling the word 'adieu' as he did so. England stood frozen to the spot but America very slowly got up to join England at his side.

"Wow he's so weird. You okay lil' bro?" America asked.

But England did not look okay. He looked hurt, shocked and possibly even upset. America put his hand around England and crouched down to his height. He leaned to the side slightly to look into his emerald green eyes.

"Little dude, you okay?" America asked.

"He's... He's..." England whispered.

America reached his hand further around England, ready to comfort him but England suddenly looked up, raised his arms angrily while knocking America back in the process and yelled:

"That bloody frog! Who the bloody hell does that tosser think he is? I hate that giant wanker!"

That was the moment that England's hatred for France was born. America was proud of him, but little did he know that England's hatred for France would grow to run deeper than America's.

But America had to admit that he was a little taken back by the outburst. Never before had he seen a boy so young have such an angry outburst. He slowly sat up and then picked up England, placing him into his lap gently. America ruffled his hair playfully making England scrunch up his face but America just smiled. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side as he kept his hand entangled in England's messy blond hair.

"Don't let him get to ya, 'kay? He says he'll get ya but believe me: he won't. You've got me, remember? And trust me, I'm never gonna forget that. You got me, I got you. As long as we're brothers, that's all we'll ever need. You got that in your head lil' bro?"

England looked up at the older nation. His face gradually lit up and then his eyes closed and his head tilted to the side to mimic America.

"Yeah, I think I've got it."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was cute and fluffy enough for you! So Review, PM me, email me, whatever you wanna do!<strong>

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	4. Weapons and Protection

**Right so we're still in the early stages of this story. The interesting parts haven't even started to kick in yet! But there will be a slight moment at the end of this chapter which will play a big part in the plot and one at the end of next chapter. Just letting you know that this isn't all completely boring. Personally I like how the story goes from chapter 9 onwards.**

**Also I've decided that this will eventually end as USUK. I hope I've made you fangirls happy!**

**Another thing I'd like to mention: I just love America in this fic, since he's Cowboy America! I find his speech so cute, even if it does go against my extreme behaviour about spelling and grammar. **

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p><em>Ahh... Life in the North sure is fun... There ain't that many people and it's pretty easygoing! I've got all the freedom I want! Unfortunately, my little bro hasn't been granted with the same luck. He has to live life in Europe and there isn't anyone around to stick up for him.<em>

America arrived at the place where he usually met England, only to see France there talking to the small nation.

"And in France, we call our capital 'La Ville-Lumière' sounds pretty, non? Come on, be my little brother and I shall instantly refine your food palette and free you from zat idiot America." France finished explaining.

America was obviously concerned- France was trying to steal his brother so why wouldn't he be? He was about to step in and say something but then England shot a glare up at the perverted nation and pushed him off the tree stump that he was sitting on.

"Go bother someone else you wine loving tool!" England hissed. "I'm waiting for my big brother and when he gets here he won't be happy! So get out of here before I get my brother on you!"

France stood up and dusted himself off. He began to back away from the small country, smiling at him sweetly with his eyes closed.

"Oui, oui whatever you say England. Zough I would not be so reliant on zat happy go lucky fool. After all, you're in Europe and 'e is all ze way across ze pond. 'E won't be zere to protect you forever, so I suggest toughening up before you start going to cry to zat idiot America." France explained.

Then France hit something as he finished explaining. He had been backing away, insulting America but he had accidentally backed away into America so he looked up and smiled.

"Oh, bonjour America!" France greeted.

"France." America said bluntly.

"Oui?"

"I'm giving you the count to ten to get out of here before I really take offence to that last comment."

"Oui America."

Then France ran off, suddenly in a hurry. America laughed at France's sudden cowardice, though when he turned to look at England, his laugh suddenly dropped. England was standing there with a worried expression on his face, staring at the spot where he had pushed France onto the floor.

"England? You okay?" America asked.

He walked up to the young boy and then picked him up. He looked him in the eyes in a way to kind of reassure him and he smiled. England responded with a weak smiled before saying:

"I was just worried... About what France said? If I get in trouble, I really have no way of defending myself, just a sharp tongue and empty threats." England explained.

"They aren't empty threats! I'll always come to save ya!" America cried.

"I know but... What if... What if it's too late?" England asked.

"Listen England." America whispered seriously. "It'll never be too late. Y'know why? I'll never let it be that way. No matter what, I'll always try and save ya. Hell, I won't try. I will. I'll always save ya as long as we're brothers. You got it?"

"I got it. But how am I to defend myself until you come to my rescue?" England asked.

"Hmm... Ya got a good point there Iggy." America mumbled.

"...Iggy?" England mouthed, confused as to where the sudden nickname came from.

But America wasn't paying attention: he was in deep thought which was quite an accomplishment for him. Eventually, he looked back down at his brother and smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't know!" He beamed.

"Errr..."

England was obviously at a loss for words, though America didn't even understand why. He didn't even pick up on it.

"Anyway, you feel like takin' a visit to my place?" America asked.

"Yeah!" England shouted.

"Okay then." America smiled as he put England down on the tree stump. "Hop on."

America turned around and held his arms out, gesturing England to get up on his back. England jumped up and America began the tiring walk back to his house. He had a little extra weight on now that England had joined him, but England wasn't all that heavy. He was small and therefore quite light.

_Something Iggy can use to defend himself... Hmmm..._

* * *

><p>America had settled England down in his sitting room with something to eat for lunch while America went upstairs to search for something that he could give to England for protection.<p>

"Okay he can't use that... No not that... OH! Definitely not that! Maybe I could give him a horse or somethin'? Though I do need one to round up cows... Hmm? What's this?"

America had been mumbling to himself but upon seeing what was in his hands, he stopped and froze immediately. It was a gun, a small yet pretty good gun.

_Guns? True the little guy does need some way to defend himself but..._

There was a knock at the door which made America jump slightly and put away the gun quickly. Then he ran down the stairs and, taking a quick glance at England first, he opened the door. Standing in the doorway was a blond haired, blue eyed man. A very frog like one at that...

"Bonjour! You are glad to see me, non?" France beamed.

"France if this is another scheme to get England then forget it. I'm not fallin' for it." America sighed.

"Ah but I bring somezing of value to your petit frère." France explained.

Then America noticed that France had his hands behind his back. Then he slowly brought out what he was hiding, making America flinch slightly. He had brought England a long and very sharp sword.

"What the hell? You can't expect him to fight, he's just a kid!" America snapped.

"Oui but you forget zat countries like 'Ungary were wielding swords when zey were zis small." France explained.

"Yeah but that's Hungary and she always did love fighting." America retorted.

"We all 'ave to do it in order to defend ourselves. 'Ow else is 'e supposed to survive?" France asked.

"He's got me!"

At this, France started laughing. America shot him a glare and France stopped.

"Sorry but it is just so funny. America, you know zat 'e is in Europe? You are in North America. Do you really zink zat you can protect 'im from all ze way across ze pond?" France asked.

"I... I don't know." America stuttered.

"Well you really need to start thinking about it. I am just zinking about what is best for England."

"What the-? Since when were you his guardian? Honestly you make it sound as if we're his parents or something! Honestly, I ain't marryin' you."

"Alright but I still zink I should get custody over 'im when we divorce."

"Get out, now."

"No kiss goodbye?"

"GET OUT!"

"Alright but I still zink 'e needs a new, closer guardian. Per'aps moi?"

Upon hearing this, America snapped back up and out of his worried thoughts about England. He pushed France out of the door, throwing his sword at him before slamming the door on him completely. Afterwards, he went back into the doorway of the sitting room to look at England, who was happily playing by himself.

"A new guardian huh...?" America muttered. "Maybe I should think about it... After all I can't protect him from where I am... Or can I?"

Then America walked up and sat down by England. The boy looked up at him with a wide smile, catching sight of how dark it was outside as he did so. It was beginning to get dark, making England gasp with worry.

"It's almost night time. I'd best be leaving soon. You will walk me back won't you?" England asked.

"Actually..." America began as he stood up. "I don't think you should go back. I think you should stay here."

"W-with you?" England stuttered.

"Yes, with me. After all we're brothers right? I think we should be livin' together."

"I-I guess so..."

"Well I know so. England, you're my lil' bro and I'll always do what I know is best because I wanna protect you."

England stayed quiet, not knowing what to say to the comment that America had just made. Really it was very deep, but England was obviously too young to notice this. He was also too young to realise that America wasn't this deep this often.

"Anyway, d'you wanna go see your new room?" America asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" England beamed.

America led England through the house, to his room. However, on the way England passed two doors. One seemed to lead to the closet or a storage room, intriguing England slightly, but the other was even more interesting.

It was dark and most likely locked. It seemed to blend into the background and England barely even noticed it. The door seemed to lead to the basement and England had a slight desire to go inside but not now because America was leading him to his new room.

England had no idea what was inside, and what consequences it would eventually lead him to.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just love the France and America banter? I hope you do because then it means that I've done a good job! I wonder what's behind that door? (Well I know anyway so it really doesn't affect me) What's in that room will play a big (but also at the same time minor) part in the story so make sure you're paying attention in two chapters time!<strong>

**Review, PM me, email me or check out my other fanfics! It's entirely up to you and none of it is mandatory!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	5. Sight and Exploration

**Happy Easter! Hope you guys all enjoyed your Easter and I hope you got some nice eggs or some other kind of treat to enjoy! Now on with the chapter! Expect to see some familiar characters from the anime and manga and some Hero complex stuff from America. Also, closets.**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>"And so they lived happily ever after!" America beamed.<p>

England smiled as the story concluded happily. America just shut the book and smiled down at his little brother who seemed satisfied with the happy ending.

"That was a great story!" England beamed.

"Yeah I know right? I totally loved the hero! He was all heroic an' stuff!" America smiled.

"I liked the fairies and the unicorns." England told him.

"Ya sure do love fairytale creatures don'tcha England?" America smirked.

"Yeah I do! I want my own pet unicorn and I want a fairy friend and I want a bunny!"

"Well I could get ya a bunny but I'm not sure about the other two..."

England immediately became a little upset by what America had said but America quickly reassured him again.

"Oh but don't worry! I'm sure ya can find 'em on your own! Don't you worry, I'm sure you'll meet unicorns and fairies one day!" America explained.

Upon hearing this, England grinned. Then America, glad that he had made his brother happy, grinned back. Then he got up and tucked England in properly before leaving the room and wishing him goodnight as he shut the door.

"'Kay England, night night! Sleep tight an' don't let the bedbugs bite." America whispered.

The small boy giggled slightly and America looked around shiftily before adding in a small whisper:

"Seriously though, if ya hear any bed bugs then let me know an' I'll come to the rescue an' be a hero!"

Then America shut the door and England rolled over to get some sleep. He shut his eyes and let his consciousness drift away with thoughts of mythical creatures and fearless explorers.

It had been at least a week since England had moved in with America and he was really beginning to enjoy it. Life with America was definitely a lot better than life on his own that was certain. America always read to him from fictional fairytale books every night and England's fascination with things like unicorns, pirates and fairies was growing rapidly.

"Oi, little one." A voice whispered.

England's eyes remained shut. A second voice whispered out to him, trying to reach the boy in his dreaming state.

"Are you sure he can see us? C'mon, wake up lil' guy..."

England's eyelids flickered slightly before shutting again. A third voice spoke, trying to awaken the sleeping nation.

"I'm positive he can. Hey cutie, time to wake up! Hey, look, listen!"

Then England opened his eyes. Cutie? No-one had ever called him that. What's more was this voice belonged to a girl and England had never met any girls before.

"Aye he can see us alright."

It was true. From the moment England had opened his eyes, England stared and saw a whole array of magical creatures staring back at him. There was a fairy, whose hair was pink and was probably the one who had called him cutie. There was a pirate who didn't in fact look menacing but actually quite friendly. Also stood there was a leprechaun and a unicorn but the strangest of all was a small, green flying... Bunny?

It seemed impossible though not obviously in the mind of a child. To him this was all very exciting and he rubbed his eyes twice to prove to himself that he wasn't dreaming.

"You sure?" Asked the unicorn. "'Cuz he hasn't said anything."

"That's true..." Nodded the fairy. "I suppose we'll have to leave."

"No!" England cried. "I can see you! Please stay."

"Wow that's amazing!" The bunny gasped. "We've got a young Seer here!"

"Little lad, what's yer name?" The Leprechaun asked.

"I'm England and you guys are?"

"I thought England was a country?" The Unicorn asked.

"He must be one of them personifications we've been hearin' about. Hardly any of 'em seem can See like this one though." The pirate explained.

"I'm Tinkerbell." The fairy smiled. "This is Hook-"

"Captain Hook, mind you." He interrupted.

"Yes..." Tinkerbell glared. "This is Uni, Leprechaun and-"

"Flying Mint Bunny!" England beamed.

Tinkerbell gave him a puzzled look, as did the rest of his friends. He just beamed, extremely ecstatic over the exciting thought of making friends for the first time.

"Well you're a bunny, but you fly and you're mint coloured! I can't think of a better name!" He explained.

"Yeah!" Flying Mint Bunny nodded.

"England?" A voice called.

England's head snapped up: it was America calling his name. Quickly, he jumped back into bed and hid under the blankets. Then lowering his blanket slightly, he took a glance at his new friends.

"Aren't you guys gonna hide?" He whispered.

They didn't say anything. Instead they just stood there as England hid himself under the blankets again and pretended to fall asleep once more. America opened the door and looked in to see England asleep in his bed.

And nothing more.

So he closed the door and England almost immediately threw off his blanket and sat up to look at his new group of imaginary friends. He was both shocked and amazed.

"How did you guys do that?" He asked.

"Most can't see us anymore. It's like we're invisible. You're probably one of the only Seers." Hook explained.

"Was that your Dad?" Uni asked.

"No, that was my brother: America." England explained.

"How sweet! I'm sure he loves you very much." Flying Mint Bunny cooed.

"Yeah..." England muttered. "So what do you guys wanna do?"

"Well I think that you should get some sleep." Leprechaun said sternly.

"Oh... Okay." England mumbled disappointedly.

England climbed back into bed, trying to get back to sleep but then again how could he? After all he had just met a whole group of mythical creatures that were also his very first friends! That excitement was going to be hard to overcome.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day...<strong>_

"Okay so I'm gonna be out today. I gotta go take care of some business. Francey-pants'll be here soon so jus' sit tight, 'kay? I'll be back just in time for dinner." America explained.

"Okay, okay have fun!" England smiled.

"You sure you gonna be okay?" America asked.

"Yes I'm sure! Now get going, you don't want to be late."

"Yeah. See ya England!"

"Bye!"

Then America left, leaving England to get ready for his day. He ran upstairs to fetch his cloak. Once he'd gotten hold of it he dashed downstairs again, pulling it over his head as he did so. Waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs was his whole gang of magical friends.

"Hey guys!" England beamed.

"Hey England!" They sang.

"So what are you going to do about France?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Don't worry. I have something in mind." England smirked.

* * *

><p>"England? Are you in 'ere?" France called.<p>

"France..."

It was a rather suggestive call, sending France's perverted senses into overdrive. Coming from a young boy, it was very tempting to France. He ran down the corridor, following the sound of England's calls.

"France... France..."

France's pace quickened and he ran increasingly faster and faster. He ran straight down the hall and straight into...

"Hm?"

**SLAM!**

The door closed and France became trapped in the closet.

* * *

><p>"So today, we're going to explore my big brother's house like intrepid explorers!" England explained.<p>

"So where are we exploring first, Captain England?" Uni asked.

England beamed upon hearing the name he had requested for them to call him. Then he looked around and had a good think about what untold mysteries they would crack and what strange lands they would explore.

"First off, we're checking behind that door!" England declared.

It was the door that led to the storage room. England was confident that he wanted to explore it and practically exploding with excitement over fantasising about what lay inside.

But as Captain Hook and Leprechaun opened the door together, England could see that nothing of any value lay inside. The room was practically empty. It looked too spare and deserted to be a storage room.

"What? Empty?" England asked.

The faces of the magical friends all converted into frowns. England however just sighed, not allowing himself to be discouraged.

"Blast. That wasn't much fun was it? Well then... How about we explore..."

England looked around for another destination to explore. Then his eyes caught sight of a certain dark door that could be seen almost blending into the background. It certainly looked very familiar and England specifically remembered the door attracting his attention once before.

"That door! We'll go through that one!"

It was such a small, simple decision but it was about to lead him down a dangerous path. Behind that door was something that would give him both joy and fear.

But since no-one knew this, Tinkerbell and Flying Mint Bunny slowly opened it, obeying England's commands.

* * *

><p><strong>Don'tOpenTheDoorDon'tOpenTheDoorDon'tOpenTheDoor! Damn, he opened the door. Big mistake. But why? WHY? Find out in the next chapter of As Long as We're Brothers! <strong>

**As long as you're my reviewer... I'll always update!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	6. Vision and Grounding

**Konnichiwa! Now is the chapter of the dreaded door and what lurks behind it (Also: Spaniards). I really hope it isn't too obvious what the message is that I am trying to portray, but I don't want you to forget it either! As you know, this is the basement and just to give you a better image for your head: I picture it as England's basement from episode 13 where he summons Russia. Except it doesn't have candles, a massive pentagram and this one's a little more... Well, you'll see!**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>The door opened and England stared inside. He gasped with excitement, for this new room already looked more promising than the last. There were boxes piled high and covered in white sheets and random objects cluttered all over the floor. In truth, this room looked more like a storage room.<p>

"Wow this is a perfect place to explore!" England beamed.

"It looks a lot better than the last, that's for sure." Leprechaun admitted.

"It sure does. Now onwards explorers!" England commanded.

"Yes young master." Tinkerbell giggled.

The magical friends did as their new leader commanded them. He seemed extremely excited for once at the prospect of exploring and, filled with excitement, he jumped into the basement avoiding the stairs completely.

England immediately began exploring the new area with a look of excitement upon his face. He made short work of every box that he found, quickly having examined the content of every box that he found within just a few short minutes.

But as England pulled out the next box, he accidentally dislodged a heavy object that had been hidden behind it. Upon hearing the loud thud as it hit the floor, his attention quickly snapped from the box to the object. The same went for the rest of his friends.

"What is it Captain?" Flying Mint Bunny asked.

England crawled over to the now free and dusty object. He picked it up and blew off the dust though a few times, for it was really quite dusty. Once he had fully cleaned it, he realised what it was.

It was a book, a rather large and chunky book. It was really quite hard for England to lift, being a rather small child but it interested him nonetheless and he was determined to study it. His magical friends all peered over his shoulder curiously, all trying to figure out as much as possible about the book.

"Oh it's a book." Flying Mint Bunny said, answering the question it had originally asked. "But what's it a book about?"

"I don't know... England?" Uni asked.

But England was only half listening, for the book was truly fascinating to him. He opened up to a random page and began reading.

"_Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera. Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera._" England read.

Suddenly, time seemed to stop completely and the whole scene disappeared before him. His magical friends, the basement, the book- everything. He was left in just pitch black darkness, standing completely on his own.

"Erm guys?"

Then all of a sudden, the whole scene lit up. Bright colours shot up and encircled him. Reds, yellows and oranges began to dance around him both passionately and violently. It was a pretty sight, yet also strangely frightening but he had no idea why.

As the violent colours danced around him, he heard a voice call out. It sounded familiar, yet strangely he had never heard it before. Like he knew that person from a long time ago yet their voice had changed since then. He knew that person he was sure, but he couldn't place his finger on their identity. They called out desperately, as if in dire need of help.

"America!"

At the mentioning of his brother's name, his face immediately appeared. He looked lost for words, disappointed and upset with a trace of heartbroken. England felt upset by the mere sight of America's melancholy expression but then it all disappeared and he reappeared once more sat down with his friends.

"England? What kind of book is it?" Uni asked again.

England looked down at the book and stared at it. He wiped away the last layer of dust on the front cover to reveal something written in some kind of foreign language. Just above it there was a five point star, drawn with straight strokes and sealed by a perfect circle.

"A magic book." He whispered.

"BRITAIN YOU GET YOUR GREAT ASS UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" A voice yelled.

England turned around. "Uh oh, it's America."

England put aside the magic book and quickly ran up the stairs to find America. Eventually, he found him standing outside of the closet that England had locked France in, along with a now free France. America looked a little more serious than usual and certainly this was a different look for him.

"Errr hey big bro... Who freed froggy, may I ask?" England muttered politely, avoiding America's stare.

"England." America snapped, making England jerk his head up obediently. "Don't play dumb. Did ya or did ya not lock France in the closet?"

England giggled slightly since he didn't think of it like that. He had shut France in the closet. Hearing that, it was hard not to giggle. America tilted his head slightly.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Well..." England said in between the giggles. "It's just... France... In the closet..."

America actually laughed a little at this and France hit him while still looking quite angry. America stopped laughing to look at France who was now staring into his eyes in a way that made Ameica understand.

"You shouldn't encourage 'im! You should teach 'im some manners so 'e can grow up to be a proper young gentleman! Not some immature joker like yourself, America!" France explained.

"Sorry France. You're right." America sighed with a pained look upon his face. "England... Go to your room an' think about what you did."

England was stunned. Was America... Grounding him? That wasn't possible! After all, America was his big brother and he was always so nice. He couldn't possibly be grounding him!

"Are you... Grounding me?" England asked.

"'Fraid so lil' guy." America nodded.

Then it happened. England felt so frustrated, like he had been betrayed by his own brother so he flipped out and snapped completely.

"FINE! I WILL GO TO MY ROOM! At least it'll stop me from seeing YOU!" England yelled.

Then England ran up the stairs, putting as much weight as he could on each foot as he stormed up dramatically, just like any stroppy kid would do. France pulled an appalled expression at the drama and noise that the young English boy made then he turned to America who looked extremely upset.

"America... Are you alright?" France asked.

"I-I'm fine..." America told him, voice cracking slightly. "Man that kid's loud... Wonder where he gets it from, am I right?"

"America..." France whispered.

"I mean it's not like he'll be angry at me forever... Right?"

"America, you did ze right zing. Don't worry about it, 'e will get over it eventually."

"I sure hope so..."

* * *

><p>"How could he...? I thought we were brothers!" England growled.<p>

He stormed up to his bed and lay down on it moodily. He rested his hands on his stomach and stared up at the ceiling. Now that he had yelled at America, what was he to do now? He'd never been grounded before.

It was at this point he heard it: a loud sound coming from outside. Instinctively, England jumped off the bed and ran to the window, climbing up the curtain like it was a rope and landing in the windowsill to see what was outside. It was still around sunset, but England could make out a very distinctive figure. He could see that the figure had a long red coat and black feathered hat. His collar was ruffled, and his dark brown hair was messily tied back into a ponytail. His green eyes pierced whatever it sought and his overall look seemed so ominous, so menacing to England that it could only mean one thing:

It was a pirate, a real life pirate.

England opened the window, ignoring what America had told him about the danger of it and he yelled down to the pirate.

"Hey Mr Pirate sir!" He called.

The pirate stopped and looked up with a dark and cutting expression. It would instantly strike fear into any young child, but of course England wasn't just any young child. He was fascinated with this pirate and was determined to get him to speak.

"Whoa that's so cool! What would it take for me to be a pirate like you sir?" England asked.

Then the pirate turned his full body around to face the young boy. For once, someone wasn't scared. The kid was eager, and he saw great potential in him. So, he called back up to him for the first time, sending goose bumps all over England's body.

"So you wanna be a pirate? I like you kid. Get down here and I'll show you." He called.

"Yes sir!" England beamed, saluting him proudly.

Then England, once again ignoring everything that America had taught him about danger, opened the window a little wider and jumped out and into the tree. The pirate thought that he'd be a goner for sure, but England simply grabbed hold of a rather sturdy branch, swang around and landed in front of the pirate impressively.

"Hey those are some skills you got there kid!" The pirate complimented. "I'm Spain by the way, Captain Spain if you'd prefer."

"I'm England!"

Then Spain offered his hand to England and England took it happily. Then Spain led him into the night, intending to make a pirate out of England.

**Angel: Remember kids, say no to strangers!**

**Neko: Get out of this fanfic!**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

England crept back in through his window and shut it as silently as possible. Then, opening the door with a creaking sound, he dashed down the stairs as swift as a bird while still making as little sound as possible.

America was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee at his side and a spoon in his other side's hand as he ate his breakfast hungrily. England walked in and up to the fridge but, since England was only small, America could only see the top of a fluffy black hat behind the table, bobbing along quickly.

His eyes followed England, finding it hard to believe what he was wearing. Somehow, England had dressed himself in a full pirate outfit: feathered hat, ruffled collar, sleek black boots- everything. Though America had no idea where it all came from, nor why he was wearing it.

"Umm... England?" America asked.

England said nothing even as he walked out of the room, holding a plate within his two hands upon which he had placed a rather large scone. America put down his cup and followed him out, watching him ascend the stairs.

"Err... England? Lil' bro?" America repeated.

Still England said nothing. America stood in his same spot in the kitchen doorway as he listened to the sounds of England's small feet pitter-pattering over the landing and then the sound of his bedroom door shutting. America proceeded up the stairs and opened the door to England's bedroom by a small fraction.

"England?" He asked again.

Then England, with a scone in hand, glanced over his shoulder and stopped munching away at the delicious pastry. Then he turned around, using his spare hand to point at America accusingly.

"That's Cap'n England to you! Landlubber!"

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanna glomp him so much! I really hope you guys got the image I did: with England's little hat bobbing up and down as he passes the table. Anyone else picture a little eye patch too? Cuz I sure did! I hope you liked Spain as well, because he's like England's role model, being a pirate and all. I wonder how America will react to his new idol? Will England ever forgive America? Will they find out the meaning of that vision? Will France ever come out of the closet!<strong>

**America: Uh Neko?**

**Me: Yeah?**

**America: I already let him out.**

**Me: Oh... Yeah. So you did.**

**America: What were YOU thinking?**

**Me: ...Find out in the next chapter of As Long as We're Brothers! As long as you're my reviewer... I'll always update!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**

**America: Dodge my questions with a sign off will ya?**

**Me: Like I said: I'll always update... And dodge America's tricky questions.**


	7. Pirates and Cowboys

**This is the part where my faaabulous Pirate vocabulary comes into play. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, because it has Pirate England, frogs and...? Something more... What is this you ask? Well let's just say, it has something to do with England... And, of course, America...**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>"Landlubber?" America asked.<p>

"Aye ye scallywag. Now ye'd best be clearin' out o' the Captain's Quarters or ye'll have a one-way ticket to Davy Jones' locker!" England explained.

"E-England what are you-?"

"You said I was grounded, and grounded I be! So clear out before I make ya walk the plank!"

Not wanting to anger him, though also slightly confused by England's sudden pirate attitude, America walked out of the room and shut the door behind him as England had commanded. Then, England's face lit up with glee, knowing that he had fully pulled off being a pirate.

America leaned against the door to England's room silently and sunk down in a melancholy sort of way. He breathed out a deep sigh.

"What happened...?" America sighed. "What happened to the lil' England who always had such a polite way o' speakin'. The England that still liked me..."

America sighed to himself once more, deeply welling over with his emotions.

"Nothing to be done I guess. I suppose he'll be this way forever..."

Then the door opened behind him and America fell backwards and looked up to see an upside down pirate England, holding the door handle in his one hand but his expression was blank and not scowling like a normal pirate would be. America sat up and then quickly scrambled to his feet in a panic.

"O-oh England! Don't mind me I was just... Leaving!"

America did as he said and ran to his room leaving a trail of dust behind him. England just stayed in the door way, shocked by what he had just seen. Though America had tried to hide it, there was an obvious trace of a tear threatening to fall in America's eye.

"America..." England whispered.

He looked in the direction that his big brother had just fled in. Then, taking everything into account, he gave a quick nod as he knew what he had to do next.

And with that, England silently shut the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

"Yeah and then he was wearin' this pirate getup and mouthin' off about some pirate talk." America explained.

"I see. I believe zat zis is ze work of Spain. After all, 'e is practically ze only pirate around 'ere." France told him.

"Yeah but that's not the point France. He hates me. He really does. I was a bad brother and he's really upset by it." America cried.

"Listen 'ere mon ami. You are not a bad brother. 'E will get over it. Tell you what: I will take you out for drinks tonight, zat should cheer you up."

"I guess... But I really want him to like me again..."

America had invited France to the house since he really needed someone to talk to about England. France had been giving some very supportive advice but America still was a little upset and worried. After all, it was his first fight with England and he certainly didn't want it to be their last.

Then, something outside of the window caught France's attention. He leaned back to peer out of the window and, since what he caught a glance of interested him greatly, he got up to investigate. Upon seeing what was out there, France chuckled to himself under his breath.

"What's so funny...?" America asked, voice muffled by the pillow that he had buried himself in.

"You will probably want to 'ave a look at zis America. It seems zat your little Angleterre doesn't 'ate you as much as you zink." France explained.

"My angle-what?" America asked as he got up from the comfort of his bed.

America joined France at his side and looked out at the window. America then gasped at what he saw, but France continued to chuckle. The American's face lit up gradually, warmed by the mere sight of what he was witnessing.

Out in the garden was England. But that wasn't all, he was wearing attire similar to America. He had a hat on his head with a loose tie of string hung from it, a red chequered neckerchief, a brown vest and a white shirt. Most of the outfit looked like America, so he was obviously trying to imitate him.

Yes, England was a cowboy.

"So you still zink 'e 'ates you?" France smirked.

"Shut up Francey pants." America grinned.

Then America headed downstairs and outside to join his little brother as France left the two with a happy content smile. Once he was outside, he now saw that England had grabbed a nearby horse and was sat on it comfortably. But the horse was way too big for him and America began to worry.

"Giddy up!" England yelled.

England grabbed the reins and whipped them harshly. As America expected, the horse was off faster than France at a kid's birthday party and England had a lot of trouble holding on. The nation let his worry overflow and then began chasing after his smaller brother. England was now holding on by only one rein and was sure hanging on for dear life.

"America, help!"

"I'll save ya Iggy!" America called.

America ran after the horse desperately, England's grip slowly loosening. Suddenly, though only for a brief second, England's remaining hand fully let go of the reins. As the young boy flew through the air, America dived down for a better chance of catching him, splashing into the dirty mud as he did so. Luckily, England flew right down and straight into his brother's safe arms.

"Told ya." America laughed.

"Th-thank you big brother!" England stuttered as he blushed from embarrassment of having to be saved in such a fashion.

"I did promise didn't I? As long as you're my brother, I'll always be there to protect ya." America beamed.

"And I told you that as long as you're my brother then I know I have nothing to fear!" England smiled.

"Well I guess we kept our promises huh?"

"Guess so..."

"Well, I wouldn't say the same for you because of all your cute screaming."

"Well what did you expect me to do? It was scary up there!"

"You're cute when you're scared."

"Sh-shut up!"

America laughed and England tried to hit him but America was bigger and more experienced so he could easily keep England away without much effort. After a while, England gave up and America looked down at him. He stared at his little brother, taking in all of his features: his messy blond hair, his impressive brows and his beautiful green eyes. But on his face there were several traces of mud and took a while to register in America's brain.

"England! You're covered in mud!" America gasped.

"Well done." England smirked.

"You're havin' a bath." America told him.

"WHAT? But why?"

"No complaints. Just do it."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Come on Iggy. For me? It's un-hero like to refuse a bath."

"I don't care about that!"

"Hmm... Well it's not the kind of thing a-er smart lil' _gentleman_ like yourself would do now is it?"

A gentleman. For some reason England liked the sound of that. It sounded prim and proper, grown-up and respectful. All the good, mature qualities- exactly what England wanted to be. even though America had thought of it on the spot, with England it clicked instantly.

"... Let's get this over and done with."

* * *

><p>"Okay so you know where everything is!" America called.<p>

America was stood outside of the shut door to the bathroom and inside of the room was England on his own, sitting inside of the bathtub.

"Yeah... I think so." England called back.

"Great! Then get scrubbing!" America beamed.

"...Right."

"Huh?"

"America, will you..."

America immediately froze up as the younger nation fell silent. Obviously he wanted America to finish his sentence but America was too afraid of what the end of that sentence would be. Surely England wasn't implying that he wanted America to help him? That was what America feared and he had a strong suspicion that it might actually be the case.

"You want me to... Help you?" America asked, quietly this time.

"N-no! I-I..."

England was struggling to form his sentence but he obviously wanted America to help him. Wanting to be the hero, America rested his hand gently on the door handle so that he was ready to walk in. But as he did, he imagined the sight of a helpless England sitting in the bath. That was awkward enough having to wash his hair and all but when it got to washing...

"Oh so you're okay on your own then? I'll be downstairs."

So America ran away, avoiding the awkwardness that would come with cleaning his brother. He sat down on the armchair in the living room and rested with his back arched forward and his head in his hands.

"That was pretty un-hero like of me wasn't it...?" America laughed weakly.

Then a knock on the door sounded and America got up to answer it with a puzzled face. After all, not many people called this late and it seemed odd right now. So he opened the door, eagerly wanting to find out who it was and as he opened the old wooden door, there stood his disappointing answer.

"Bonsoir America." France smirked

"What d'you want frog?" America sighed.

"Oh now comparing me to a simple green pond creature. 'Ow original." France huffed.

"Look if you're calling to rant about some guy dumping you then I'm shuttin' this door in your face right now."

"'Ow do you know zat it would be a man dumping me? What if it's a woman?"

"I seriously doubt it."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe. Don't you just love questioning France's sexuality? Personally I love doing it and I hope you guys enjoy it! So! America and France are going out for drinks. What will happen to Iggy? Why was America reluctant to wash him? Will France come out of the closet someday?<strong>

**England: You know you asked that last chapter too and you still haven't answered that question for us.**

**Me: ...Find out in the next chapter of As Long as We're Brothers! As long as you're my reviewer, I'll always dodge questions! Oh and I guess I'll update too.**

**England: Stop ignoring us in the AN's!**

**Me: Stop breaking the fourth wall!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	8. Magic and Territory

**Konnichiwa! Ah I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a while! I didn't realise because I got caught up in finishing other fanfictions, writing oneshots and- most importantly: Homework. But hopefully I'll be able to update more often now and to make up for the long wait, this chapter is slightly longer than usual!**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>"Well no it's nothing like zat. I came to ask if you still wanted to come out for drinks with moi, remember?"<p>

"What about Iggy?"

"Magnificent idea! Let's get ze child drunk!"

"Lay a finger on him and you're dead. Anyway you know what I mean."

"Well I 'ave planned for zat. So, it's a date?"

"... A date?"

"Figure of speech."

"Alrighty then. Lemme just get my coat."

"Okay. So... Ça va?"

"Yeah, yeah. Ribbit ribbit." America sighed.

"Oh mon ami, you can be so 'arsh sometimes." France whined.

"Look d'you really expect me to believe that we're really gonna just go out for a lil' drink? What about your whole creeper plan to make England your brother?" America explained.

"Oh but England is so boring and yesterday, I zought zat I should find someone new."

"Right and that would be?"

"You can come in now."

Then from out of the darkness and into the doorway, a little boy appeared. He wore a sky blue long sleeved top with a dark blue ribbon and icy blue pants. He had hair similar to America's, yet longer and he also wore glasses. In his arms he held a white polar bear, almost as big as him.

"Amerique, zis is Mattie. Your little bruzzer." France explained.

America looked from Matthew to France and then he repeated this action a few more times before making a remark.

"I have a brother?" America asked.

Matthew hung his head a little and threw his hair in front of his face, hugging his polar bear tightly. France frowned and folded his arms but America didn't see the reason why they were all acting in such a peculiar way.

"Oui America... 'E is yours, or mine since I 'ave made 'im my territory. Mattie will be looking after Angleterre tonight." France explained.

"'Kay. Yo Matt." As he said this, he crouched down to Mattie's level and gave him a big smile. "So you're my lil' bro huh? Nice ta finally meetcha!"

"America..."

The three blonds turned their heads to see England. He had a bath towel over him that was just covering his face a little to darken his appearance a little. The bottom of the towel hung low, so his vital regions were safe from France.

"Angleterre!" France gasped as he approached England with his arms wide. "You look as lovely as ever you cute little-"

**SMACK!**

England slapped the Frenchman with one hand, while using the other to hold his towel together and stop it from falling. As France fell to the floor, America and Canada gasped at the rage of the small boy, but Canada just shook it off and approached England, shaking slightly.

"B-Bonjour... Angleterre..." Canada whispered.

England snapped his head up and shot a glare at the slightly older boy. Canada stepped back in fear and America stepped in to say something but Canada shook it off yet again and led England upstairs to help him get dressed. England reluctantly followed, shooting America an icy cold glare as he left.

"Ah 'e is so cute... Even when 'e is angry, 'e is cute." France sighed.

"Dude, I thought you stopped likin' him?" America asked. "Anyways did England seem a lil' angry to you? I coulda sworn he was shootin' daggers at me or somethin'."

"Maybe it is because you showed too much affection to my Canada?" France asked as he got up and dusted himself off. "Per'aps 'e is jealous? Canada is related by blood and 'e is just adopted."

"My Iggy's jealous? I upset him?" America asked.

"A good drink will make you feel better mon ami." France suggested.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

"England? England, you have to come out sooner or later! We could play hockey? Or... Maybe I could make you some waffles with maple syrup? You like that, eh? Come on just open up eh?" Canada called, knocking on the door feebly.

No response came. Canada kept desperately knocking on the door, desperate to make England come out of his room, worried sick about the boy he was meant to be babysitting and thinking that England must have been scared to death by a new face. However inside England was having a great time.

"So then he was treating him really nicely, all because they're blood related." England explained.

"Aye that's rough lad." Hook sighed.

"Sounds like the boy isn't letting up." Leprechaun pointed out.

"I know. It's most annoying don't you think?" England asked.

"Hey with a situation like this, you could always use magic!" Tink suggested.

"Magic...?" England whispered.

Uni pushed a book in with her nose and nudged it in front of England. The boy picked up the book- the same one that he had used to summon all of those bright, violent colours. He opened up to the page that Flying Mint Bunny pointed to and began to read aloud the chant. Hook opened the door to let Canada inside and the young Canadian stepped in, unaware of what was happening.

"E-England? What are you-AHHH!"

* * *

><p>"It's annoyin' y'know?" America sighed. "I mean, me an' Iggy were startin' out great but now we're facing so many problems..."<p>

"Just one of ze many struggles zat comes with being a brother." France explained.

"But that's not all. Earlier I was scared to give him a bath." America told him.

"Well I wouldn't 'esitate but zat is just me. It is a little strange for you zough, may I ask why?" France questioned.

"I dunno. Is it normal? I felt like I shouldn't be doing it, like it was wrong."

"Well all big brothers genrally 'ave to do it so I don't see why you are any different."

"That makes two of us, frog."

* * *

><p>Several sparks shot up and started sparking around England. Then they shot out at Canada and the slightly older nation fell to his knees, clutching his head tightly in fear.<p>

"Ahh!" Canada screamed.

England stopped chanting the spell, making the sparks cease and the Canadian stop screaming. England got to his feet and stared the Canadian cowering before him. In his head, a plan formulated. A plan so crazy and so evil that it could quite possibly work...

* * *

><p>"Look just talk to Angleterre and 'e will understand. 'E is a big boy, non? So can we drop zis now?" France sighed.<p>

"I feel like I'm a disappointment... I can't protect him or anythin'..." America whined.

"Zen keep standing by 'im and you will be fine." France mumbled.

"But I-"

"Oh look! We are at you 'ome now so we will 'ave to drop it. What a shame..."

France smirked and opened the door but as he did he saw a very shocking sight. America and France gasped as they saw a young Canada on the floor... With a very happy-looking England standing with one foot on his back.

"Starting from today, you're my new territory!" England declared.

France gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth, gasping the words '_mon dieu_' as he did. America immediately ran up to England, grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him off the Canadian boy's back. England sent a death glare up to his older brother while Canada just whimpered the word 'maple' over and over.

"England! What are ya doin'? That's Canada! My brother!" America explained.

"I'm your brother too you know! What does it take just to get noticed by you around here?" England screamed.

"Control your little slave will you?" France snapped.

England gasped and his face turned from anger to astonishment. "Is that all I am to you? A slave? A servant? Nothing more than your little worker?"

"E-England it's not like that..." America whispered.

"'E is a pain! A nuisance! Now Canada, come over 'ere and big brother will take you 'ome..." France smiled sweetly to Canada.

England stared up at the man that he called his brother. America stared back at the boy he wanted to love him so desperately. Then a thought occurred to America and so he gradually let go of England's wrist as Canada got up.

"Canada, you're not going anywhere." America instructed.

"What? What are you doing America?" France screeched.

"Big brother!" England beamed, eyes sparkling.

"I said: Canada ain't goin' nowhere. As ya heard froggy, he's now property of England and as long as Iggy's my brother, he'll have his way and I'll make sure of that." America explained.

"A-America..." England smiled, tears starting to form.

"Don't think I'll be forgettin' that promise anytime soon England." America smiled as he looked back at his brother.

"So..." France growled. "Zat's ze way zings are zen?"

"Yeah..." America nodded as he turned back to France. "Problem?"

France slowly walked up to America, but then broke into a run as he approached him at high speed and pulled his hand back into a fist. America easily blocked it and threw a punch back at the Frenchman, kicking him back to keep the brothers behind him safe. Canada hugged England tightly, walking back with him and fearing for the young one's safety, even if he did have control over him.

France fell back into a wall but he wasn't done yet. America threw a punch at his face and France ducked down to avoid it. As America was recovering from his hand injury, France punched him in the gut and America clutched the area in pain. France, thinking he had won, folded his arms and chuckled.

But America wasn't done yet. Upon hearing France's victory laugh, he clenched his fists again and brought up his foot to kick France. The frog fell to the floor in pain, clutching the painful area. America chuckled in triumph but France just scowled up at him.

"Why you..." France growled.

"America! France! Stop it right now! We have bigger things to worry about!"

America and France turned around to see Spain standing in the doorway. Behind him were Austria and Hungary and all three of them looked very concerned. At Spain's feet was Romano, his precious little servant, looking cross as usual.

"Seriously guys. We're being attacked and all you can do is fight amongst yourselves?" Spain asked.

"Wait what? Slow it down dude. We're being attacked? Why?" America asked.

"Prussia, Nezerlands und Turkey. Zey're after Canada, England and ze Italies." Austria explained.

England didn't know who 'the Italies' where but he was very curious. Then, as if in response to his curiosity another little one, the same size as Romano, stepped forward. Their figure was petite, so England presumed it to be a girl and she wore a green maid's outfit. Her eyes were not visible, for they were closed but England could see her lovely brown hair and a cute little curl that flicked out on her left side. For some reason, the sight of her made his heart pound, yet he didn't know why.

"What are we going to do zen?" France asked, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Ve are going to have to evacuate ze children to someplace safe." Hungary suggested.

"Right. Ve already have somevere picked out." Austria nodded.

"England... Evacuatin'?" America asked.

"What? No America! I want to... I want to stay! With you! I'll fight with you!" England declared.

At this point, he pulled out his sword dramatically. Hungary and France smiled yet Austria frowned. Canada simply hugged his polar bear a little tighter and Romano looked away with disgust yet Italy gasped, making England blush slightly. At this point, America knew what he had to do so he crouched down to England's level and put away his sword for him.

"England. Y'know you can't come with me." America whispered.

"But I-" England protested.

"I'm sure that you can deal with 'em yourself but I wanna protect you England. You're what's dearest to me and if you got hurt then I could never forgive myself. Go with France and the Italies and stay safe. We'll meet again for sure. As long as we're brothers right?" America explained.

"As long as... We're brothers..." England sniffed.

"Good. Now grow up well lil' dude. Be sure to stay special for me."

England's sorrow was overwhelming yet he showed absolutely no sign of emotion when they sailed away from the docks, Italy and Canada both waving goodbye to France and Romano looking as moody as ever. England said nothing. Saying goodbye to his home was depressing, but not nearly as sad as the emotion he felt when saying goodbye to America.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I'm sorry for the long wait. Oh and I now have a facebook page for my fanfiction account so be sure to like it if you'd like to see spoilers and fanart from yours truly and also various other artists.<strong>

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**

**P.S There should be more updates for this since I just finished my main fanfiction Café Cosplay. In other words, this fanfiction is less of a side project and is now more of a main fanfiction!**


	9. Separation and Truth

**Konnichiwa! Just to warn you guys, there will a fairly large time skip which we will look into at the end of this chapter! Also, for this chapter and next, America and England will be apart, which is very saddening to hear. Also, we'll look into England's crush on a certain little 'girl' so I hope you enjoy that!**

**Warning: this chapter contains France (basically, dirty references like a sort of 'that's-what-she-said' sort of thing), songs about circles (I wonder...) and discussions about sexual orientations (speaking of which, we never covered France's!)**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>England continued to stare at the ceiling in a bored way. Canada had actually stepped in to talk a few times, but he found it awkward talking to such a silent and dark-looking child. So England had turned to sitting in silence in his room. Then a thought occurred: he could flick through his magic book.<p>

So England spent the next two hours practising various magic spells from his book. He actually became good at several of the spells, like the summoning spell and he actually managed to grasp the basics of laying a curse on someone. He felt quite proud of himself but then he heard a small knock on the door that made him quickly hide the pentagram that was drawn on the floor.

"Ve~ England we're here!" Italy called.

"O-oh Italy..." England blushed. "Hang on a mo, I'll be right out."

England checked himself out in the mirror, quickly trying to smooth down his blond hair but with no avail. Sighing, he opened the door to see the beautiful Italian 'girl' standing before him. Her eyes were closed, as usual and her smile shone brightly.

"England you look very handsome!" Italy complimented (despite the fact her eyes was closed and she couldn't therefore see).

"Th-thank you Italy. That means a lot coming from you." England stuttered (shyly not realising Italy's sight problem because he was blushing in an embarrassed manner).

"Wow really? Grazie!" Italy beamed.

The two walked to the ramp that led down into the port. Italy looked a little scared, so England stood up tall and marched forwards with his fists clenched and Italy close behind him. To this, Romano rolled his eyes but Canada just smiled. At the bottom of the ramp, waiting for them was a brown-haired man (or perhaps it was a woman? England couldn't really tell) with his (or her) hair tied back into a loose ponytail. At his feet was a black-haired boy with dull brown eyes and an emotionless face.

England walked down with Canada and the Italies and the brown haired man bowed to him.

"Ni hao. I am China. You must be England-aru." He smiled.

"Nope. Just England, no aru involved." England smiled (obviously he didn't know about China's little quirk- a habit he would soon understand and hate in the near future). "Yes, it's good to meet you. This is Canada and the North and South of Italy."

"Aiya! So responsible for one so young." China beamed.

"Yes I'm about 12 years-old physically."

"I see! Anyway Japan, introduce yourself."

Although technically China had already introduced him, England paid this no attention and looked down at the silent black haired boy who had not spoken a word yet. Then he opened his mouth and finally he spoke.

"Konnichiwa. I am Japan where the sun rises. My teacher is China where the sun-"

But Japan was interrupted by China for he had crouched down to cover the young boy's mouth.

"Japan!" China laughed nervously. "What did we say about you introducing yourself like that?"

Ignoring the odd display, England looked up at the giant house owned by Mr China that would be his home for the next few years, possibly even forever. As he walked in, Italy clinging to his cloak, he wondered how he would cope with life in the East.

And if he would ever see his big brother America again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, back in Europe...<strong>_

"They're coming." Spain warned.

This sparked several reactions: some men nodded, others remained silent but then there was France, who merely ruined the sentence with his dirty mind.

"Ohonhonhonhon..." France chuckled.

"Not in that way France!" Spain snapped. "Hey America... You okay amigo?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." America muttered.

"You'd better be if you ever vant to vin this var." Hungary growled.

_That girl... She always gets so violent when it comes to war. But who can blame her? She spent her whole childhood thinking she was a boy so her bloodlust is only natural. _

America's mind was obviously on other matters. Of course he worried about things like Canada and the coming war but the main thing on his mind was England. Would he ever see his brother again? Would he grow up well in the hands of the Asian countries? China was very responsible of course, being the world's oldest continuous civilisation but America wanted to be the one raising England. America wanted to be able to teach him left from right and America wanted to be there to guide him.

But of course, want didn't get and so America just had to hope. Hope with all of his heart that one day England would be returned to him and that he could hold the small boy in his arms once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>100 years later,<strong>_

_**In Asia...**_

* * *

><p>"ARGH!"<p>

The sword was brought down with an incredible force and the power of the swipe cut the block of wood in two. While it was in midair too, making both pieces fall neatly to the floor. The blond-haired swordsman eyed the blade with a smile creeping across his face.

"Much better. I'd say I've certainly improved my skills in the past year or so. Quite satisfying really, knowing that your skills have improved." He muttered to himself.

He took a few more paces around the courtyard and then eyed the blade again before resting it down by his side and looking up to speak to himself once more.

"I wonder if I'll ever be able to use my skills in actual combat..." He wondered aloud. "And I wonder if I'll ever be able to use my... Other skills."

100 years had passed since the big war had started. Since then, England had aged wonderfully. His eyes had become a deeper, more attractive green and his hair had become even more untameable and messy. He'd practised and practised and had refined his sword skills, using a katana he had been given from Japan.

Japan... That definitely brought back some memories. Sure the boy was a secretive, emotionally stifled human being/personified country but they had enjoyed many laughs together over the years (even if it was just England laughing and Japan smiling).

But that was all over now. A few years ago, Japan had raised a sword to China and had left the house. He hadn't returned since. Italy thought that this was just a phase, but obviously that was a false presumption.

Italy, both north and south, had definitely changed over the years. Romano had somehow become harsher but had also grown into a man that didn't speak much to people, though when he did he always spoke his mind, which was usually filled with insults.

Italy however still looked like the same petite 'girl' she had always been from their childhood. She was still thin and her hair never grew any longer, England assumed that this was because of it always being tied back into the maid headband she wore. Her eyes were always closed, just as they had always been and she was still very kind and hardworking, even when she had a slightly more lenient boss like China.

"_Nee nee Papa, wain o choudai? Nee nee Mama, nee nee Mama! Mukashi ni tabeta boroneeze no, ano aji wasurerarenainda~!_"

England leaned back, closed his eyes and smiled. Italy was singing her song, the one she had always sung when doing chores. It always seemed to add a perk to England's training since he loved hearing her voice. She used to sing in English, but Japan had taught her how to sing in his language and really it sounded much better that way.

"_Marukaite chikyu-u. Marukaite chikyu-u. Marukaite chikyuu, boku Hetalia!_"

He softly began to hum along, for England knew the song so well now after hearing it so many times. Personally, he liked the ending and the part about raising a toast so he was desperate to hear that.

"_Aa hitofude de, mieru subarashii sekai. Naga~gutsu de-_"

But then something changed. As Italy sung the words 'kanpai da' her voice dropped to the pitch of a male's. It was horrifying to hear so his eyes immediately shot open and he ran into the room where Italy was singing. There 'she' stood, looking equally as surprised, but then she continued.

"_He-ta-li-aa~!_"

But the voice wasn't as beautiful as the voice England had liked before. It was definitely male. But how was that possible? Italy was a girl... Right?

"I-Italy! What happened to your voice?" England asked in a panicky sort of way.

"Ve? What's wrong with it England? I sound more like a boy now!" Italy beamed.

"W-what do you mean 'more like a boy'?" England stuttered.

"Didn't you know?" A voice questioned.

England turned around to see Romano standing in the doorway with his arms folded and wearing a brown outfit with cropped arms and legs. He seemed happy and was smiling smugly at the confused British man.

"Italy is my _fratello_. So you didn't know that?" Romano smirked.

England shook his head and at this, Romano burst out into fits of laughter. Italy looked confused about the fact that England didn't know and England felt a little dumb for not knowing.

"I can't believe it happened again! You got mistaken for my _sorella_!" Romano laughed, leaving the room as he did.

England was furious, but also shocked and slightly disappointed that Italy was really a boy. After all, Italy had been his crush for the past 100 years so it was a big shock to learn that she was really a guy. As England went to leave the room, Italy stepped forward to say something.

"England... Why do you look so upset?" Italy asked.

"I erm uh... It's nothing, really." England mumbled.

"Do you... Not like me anymore now that you know I'm a boy?" Italy asked.

"I do still like you Italy! Just... Not in _that way_..." England muttered.

"That's not right though. You know you can like boys in that way too?" Italy frowned.

"I know that it's just... It's not really... My style, you know?"

"Then... What is your style?"

"I...I don't know Italy. I really don't know."

"Okay. Well it's not like you really have to decide any time soon! We're not going anywhere and no-one's coming here. Plus we're countries, so it doesn't matter if we fall in love or have a way of swinging."

"A-a way of swinging?"

"Ve~! You got it! For example, I think I'm straight because I really like pretty ladies. But then again I haven't met anyone I really really like yet, so I can't be sure!"

"Is that so...?"

It was all silent for a few moments- awkward even. Firstly it was awkward that England didn't know about Italy's gender and secondly, they were having a conversation about sexual orientations. The tension in the air was thick- thick enough to cut with a knife. England longed desperately for a diversion to pop up, but after a while it seemed that the diversion didn't want to show, so he took action himself.

"Right uh... I'll just be leaving now. Ta ta." England smiled.

Then he turned to leave via the door he had entered through but as he faced the door he saw something that had not been there when he had first burst in.

The first thing he saw was white. Then, slowly but surely his eyes trailed up, eventually meeting a thin mouth with light traces of a smile. Shiny jet black hair came into view, and so did two neutral dark brown irises. He stared into his eyes, ones that England remembered fondly from growing up.

"Konnichiwa Engrand-san. It's been a while."

The smile on his face was slight, but definitely certain. England gasped softly as he realised who he was speaking to. Finally, after years and years of waiting...

"Ja-Japan?" England whispered.

Japan had finally returned.

* * *

><p><strong>JAPAAAAAAAN! I love Japan. Not as much as England and America but y'know!<strong>

**Right so, the time skip. 100 years. Now wars don't generally last that long I know (in fact the 'Hundred years war' lasted 116) but think about it: they were facing Turkey, Prussia and the Netherlands so maybe some people joined and some left. I don't know, but it took 100 years okay? So please go along with it. The way I see it, England aged fairly slowly- about the normal age growth for a child with some delay along the way. He is now about 19-20 and wears his cloak pretty much all the time.**

**Italy took ages to age. Canada was about the same as England but a little faster, being the mature one (he was older than England at first). Now he's about...20-23? A lot of things change now that England's the little brother- it's not just a role reversal for England and America, other countries are affected too.**

**As long as you're my reviewer, I'll always update! ...And forget to say this at the end of the chapter (I'll need to add that to last chapter ^^').**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	10. Memories and Home

**Konnichiwa! I forgot how long it'd been since I updated this so sorry about that! ^^' In this chapter there will be farewells, Japan, suggested NiChu and preparations for a long awaited reunion.**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>"Ve~! Japan you're finally home!" Italy cheered.<p>

"Konnichiwa Itary-san. You've become a very bright young man I see." Japan complimented.

"Japan! You knew about Italy being a boy?" England gasped.

"Of course." Japan smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" England snapped.

"Boys rove is so dokidoki..." Japan sighed.

England didn't quite know what dokidoki meant but that was Japan- he always came out with strange and odd words from his culture. And England was happy to have that back. Deep down, England had missed Japan more than anyone else- he was his best friend after all.

But in being best friends- England also knew that Japan wasn't there to stay. He wouldn't just permanently scar China and then return out of the blue. That was plain stupid- and England knew from experience that Japan was a very intellectual being.

"So Japan, why are you here?" England asked.

"Well... I have come to deriver a message of sorts..." Japan explained.

* * *

><p>The two sat at the low table- England on one side and Japan on the other. Stood to England's left was Italy- now suited properly with a boy's light blue yukata and on England's right was China who looked more jittery and nervous than he usually was. Standing at the back of the room, leaning against the doorframe was Romano- arms folded and dressed in a non-oriental outfit, just like usual.<p>

"As you know. I reft this house to go run my nation arone. However, rast month I received some... Visitors..." Japan explained.

"Ve~? What kind of visitors Japan?" Italy asked.

"Well... Many of them seemed rike forrowers, but one was a nation. He came to tell me that the wars and disputes in Europe have finarry calmed, and that Romano, Itary, Engrand and Canada may return home." Japan sighed.

"Who?" Romano scoffed at the mentioning of Canada.

"Oh R-Romano... You're really funny you know that? You know who I am really..." A soft voice whispered.

"Who are you?" A talking polar bear (who seemed to be floating in midair) questioned.

"I'm Canada!" The timid, still quiet voice snapped.

"Home?" England asked. "You mean... Back in Europe?"

"A-actually my home is in North-" Canada began.

"Hmph. That's weird. Coulda sworn someone besides the British jerk was talking." Romano smirked.

"Hai Engrand-san. Back in Europe. You can finarry return." Japan replied- ignoring Canada and Romano.

Europe... England had vague memories of that place. After all, his memories of China's house had occupied most of his memory. Fond memories of Italy, Romano- well not Romano because he was rather bitter most of the time but Canada and- well when Canada spoke, and China and Japan- even though he had left so long ago.

But he could recall vague snippets of things in Europe. He remembered an amazingly cool man clothed in mainly red and with tousled brown hair. Green eyes like his own sparkled in his mind- yes... An aura of impressiveness leaked from this man.

Then there was the other man. Long blond hair? No... That wasn't it, was it? Blue eyes? That wasn't it either... Was it? He was flamboyant, perverted- no that wasn't it either. All of these descriptions flowed into his head when he tried to think of this man, but they all contradicted with the one word that kept flooding back when he tried to think of him:

Frog.

England could remember others too. Like the woman with the long brown hair and always equipped with a handy frying pan. Then there was the posh man with the brown hair and glasses- England remembered him having a passionate love for music.

But there was one more. A country with dirty blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. On his head was a cutesy cowlick and on his face were a pair of half-rimmed silver spectacles. He was... His guardian right? No... He was more than that. He was...

"So Engrand-san, I think it would be a good idea to prepare your things as soon as possible. They will be back to take you home soon." Japan continued.

"I see. Thank you." England smiled.

Their little meeting finished and England stood up to leave the room. Japan stood up too and as he did, China flinched back slightly before politely bowing to his former kid brother.

"Th-thank you for your time-aru." China bowed.

"I see you still say aru all the time, you never change." Japan sighed.

"A-aiya..." China whimpered.

China quickly left the room before Romano had time to unfold his arms and stand up to leave. Canada slowly went to leave the room- but Romano pushed him aside and left before he could. The quiet nation was taken slightly aback by the rude act but he shook it off and left along with Italy. England looked back to Japan and the two couldn't help but smile.

"Japan, it's been so long." England grinned.

"It certainry has Engrand-kun. But I think it's been much ronger since you rast saw... Him..." Japan smiled.

"Hm? Who are you referring to?" England asked.

"Ah. My aporogies, it appears you don't remember him well do you? Well he's certainry remembered you, so don't disappoint him when you finarry see him again." Japan explained.

"Well I haven't the foggiest idea who you're talking about Japan but it certainly is good to see you again. Tell me, will I be seeing you again soon after I return home?" England questioned.

"Well... I don't think so. After all, I am from the East, and you are from the West. It compricates things."

"Oh... It's just... I really missed you Japan and I'd hate to not see you again."

"I will arways be around Engrand-kun. I may visit Europe sometime soon so rook forward to it."

"Okay Japan. I will."

England bowed to Japan respectfully in an Eastern culture type of way and Japan bowed back. It was a formal goodbye- despite the two being extremely close friends. That was the way they liked it- not too personal, just a respectful goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Zài jiàn! Have a safe trip-aru!" China called.<p>

"Sayonara." Japan nodded.

It wasn't until this point that Japan and China realised they were standing directly beside each other. Upon realisation, the scene became awkward and the two stopped calling out to their friends. England couldn't help but frown because of their awkwardness. When he had first arrived, the two were much closer- England almost felt a slight hint of resentment to Japan for what he did, and he felt a slight amount of pity for China due to the injuries he had suffered on his back.

_Brothers and guardians certainly must be a burden. I suppose Japan just couldn't take it. I'm glad I don't have to suffer through something like that. I wonder... If I had something like that, would I too rebel?_

But these thoughts weren't much to be dwelled upon. After all, England had no brother or guardian to worry about... Right?

The ship began to sail away and both Canada and Italy found themselves frantically waving their fond goodbyes to the Eastern nations. Romano folded his arms and turned away as usual, but England could have sworn that he heard him mutter 'goodbye' under his breath. Slowly but surely, what had been their home for so long was finally slipping away, fading into the horizon. England desperately wanted to go back: it was his home! What was so good about Europe anyway?

* * *

><p>"W-well this is where I get off..." Canada whispered, hugging his polar bear tightly.<p>

"I'll see you some other time Canada." England waved.

"Yes... Thank you England. I'm so glad I was able to protect you for so long. I know that _I'm_ meant to be _your_ territory but I really feel like I did a good job protecting you..." Canada smiled.

"Yes... You did Canada." England muttered.

"Really? I'm so glad... Well then, see you."

Then Canada departed and Italy waved him off with cries of 've' and 'ciao'. Romano turned away, not paying any attention to Canada whatsoever and keeping his arms folded tight. England waved him goodbye, even though he could barely see the Canadian nation anymore.

And he hadn't even passed the horizon.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ I suppose this is where we leave you England!" Italy beamed.<p>

"Yes I believe that is so Italy." England sighed.

"Well take-a care of yourself England!" Italy instructed.

"Yes yes I will. You two take care of yourselves too. It would be nice if we could meet again soon for tea or something." England suggested.

"Ve~! That would be wonderful! Wouldn't it big brother?" Italy asked.

"...It wouldn't be that bad..." Romano mumbled.

"Huh? What did you say fratello?" Italy tilted his head in question.

"I-I said that would be terrible! I never wanna see that awful scone-loving jerk ever again!" Romano snapped.

"I must say, I really will miss you Romano." England chuckled.

Romano's anger increased upon hearing the obvious British sarcasm and a smile was suddenly brought to the man's face: it always put him in a lighter mood when he was winding up Romano. Yes, he'd certainly have to meet up with the Italies again to do just that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the harbour...<strong>_

"Ohonhon... I bet you are excited, non?" Asked the flamboyant Frenchman.

"Lay off it France. It ain't none of your business what I'm feelin'." His obvious American companion muttered.

The two looked like a pair of very contrasting characters. The one on the left was a fabulous looking blond haired Frenchman with gorgeous silky blond hair and glimmering blue eyes like the mighty sea. He was dressed attractively, with clothes that made him stand out amongst the people in the harbour: purple cloak/cape and red pantaloons- always the best way to be spotted.

Then there was the other man. He was dressed rather casually (what one would almost refer to as sloppy) and his dirty blond hair was messed up slightly by the slight ocean breeze. He wore a plain brown coat and underneath that was more casual attire. His unusual disobedient flick of hair stood proudly atop his head and on his face were a pair of silver glasses. The man's hands were tucked away into his pockets and he was leaning slightly to the one side in a casual manner. Specifically, it was the side furthest away from his companion.

"It 'as been so long since we last saw Angleterre. I wonder 'ow cute 'e is now?" France chuckled.

"I can still picture him as that adorable little pirate cowboy on the day the war broke out." America sighed.

After years of waiting, America would finally be reunited with his brother. The day they had separated had been painful for him, but at last they would be together again. And although such a long time had passed, he could still picture England's innocent face and he could still remember that fateful promise he had made so long ago...

_As long as you're my brother, I'll always be there to protect you!_

_**And as long as you're my brother then I know that I have nothing to fear!**_

"England... I hope you're faith still is in me and that you still remember that promise we made so long ago..."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... Not looking good for America is it? Will England remember America? Has he forgotten that promise? Will France ever molest Iggy? ...In fact, scratch that last part because I don't want to see France give us an answer.<strong>

**Right now I need to say something important: as of now, England is back in Europe. Eventually this story shall reach its climax but until then we have time for cute fluffy USUK moments- and quite frankly, I'm stumped. So! Are there any characters, scenarios or moments that you would like to see? Leave your answer in a review and please make suggestions, otherwise there might not be another update for a while.**

**Remember to review! As long as you're my reviewer, I'll always update! The next update might take awhile because next week is actually my birthday week but I'll try and update sometime soon!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	11. Dogs and Nostalgia

**Konnichiwa! Sorry about the lack of updates lately but it was my birthday Wednesday so I hope you'll forgive me! Also right now I have an annoying demon-obsessed Romano fangirl ranting on about YGOTAS so I'm a little irritated right now.**

**She's now telling me to delete what I just put and is giving me 'the silent treatment' but at the same time calling me... Well...**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>England stepped up to the top of the ramp and inhaled a deep breath of the salty sea air. He smiled happily and for a few seconds he closed his eyes nostalgically. He could vaguely recall the last time he was forced to set foot on a boat. He had felt... Sad? Though he couldn't quite remember why. To be perfectly honest, he didn't really want to leave Asia- where Japan and China were. They were practically his family now, so he didn't really want to leave them.<p>

He'd asked before and he'd ask again: what was so good about Europe anyway?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

"America! Is zat 'oo I zink it is?" France gasped.

America snapped his head up and there he was: England. He was finally home.

But he was different to how he looked when he left. For one thing, he was obviously taller and he had aged rather handsomely. The golden hair he had once ruffled playfully was very slightly longer and messier- it shone nicely in the sunlight too. Those emerald green eyes... America had remembered them well: stunning and shimmering beautifully, just as his memories had promised. Then... There were his eyebrows. Thick, huge eyebrows. A little creepy to America, but nonetheless a lovely sight for sore eyes.

"E-England... After all this time... You're finally home." America whispered.

"Ohonhonhonhon... Angleterre, finally 'e is old enough to-" France began.

America then hit the flirtatious Frenchman round the head violently. France rubbed his head in pain and America shot him another glare. After so many years, he was still faithfully protecting his little brother...

* * *

><p><em>What the bloody hell? What's going on down there?<em>

England had stopped his nostalgic moment because of a loud thud and a whimper of pain from a pathetic-sounding man. He focused his frown on two older men, one dressed glamorously- clutching his head in pain and the other dressed shabbily, looking like he just hit the other man and seeming rather familiar to England...

He slowly stepped down the ramp, not diverting his attention from the dirty blond. The sight of him stirred up things in England's memory. Happy memories, sad memories- all caused by this man. This man... His name was...

"Don't think you can ever pull anything on my lil' bro! I've told you before an' I'll tell you again... England's my brother! He always will be!" He yelled.

_My... My brother?_

"A-America?" England whispered.

The name finally returned to him and he felt proud to say it. America. America... Was his brother- his great older brother who had made a promise to him to protect him so long ago... Of course, the other man was France and in the instant he realised this- all the memories and extreme hatred came flooding back to him.

"England! It... It's been so long!" America gasped.

"Angleterre!" France beamed. "Finally you are 'ome! 'Ere, let me give you a kiss..."

France then approached England with his arms spread out wide and his lips pouted for a kiss. America's eyes widened and he stepped up to help, but England had it covered. He removed his katana quickly and pressed the end very delicately to France's neck, making him pause abruptly.

"Don't test me Frog. You will receive no mercy." Arthur snapped.

America nodded and smiled- obviously impressed by this action. England blushed very slightly and inwardly he scolded himself for allowing such a silly thing to happen. France put up his hands and waved them a little while smiling and trembling.

"I surrender Angleterre!" France declared.

"Yeah, you'll find he says that a lot Iggy." America laughed.

"Hmm yes I got that from the first moment I saw him, and also please refrain from calling me Iggy. It's rather annoying." England sighed.

"Aww but Iggy..." America whined.

"No. Don't you ever call me that again." England snapped.

"Funny. You didn't seem to mind it as a kid." America smirked.

"S-stop dwelling on the past! That was a long time ago!" England stuttered, an increasingly reddening blush forming on his face.

"Dude, I'm your brother remember? You gotta let me have my way!" America explained.

"How did I ever put up with you as a child...?" England grumbled.

"Cuz I'm the hero!"

"Wh-what kind of answer is that? And what the hell's that supposed to mean anyway?"

"Hero. Definition: me. I'm the world's hero after all!"

"I-idiot..."

"Hmm? Whatcha say England?"

"Nothing. Just take me home."

"Ohonhon... I wish you'd say zat to me from now on..." France chuckled.

"France. Stay." America instructed, treating him like a dog... Which he practically was, and still is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>America's house...<strong>_

"Here we are! Home again after all these years! How's it feel England?" America asked.

"Hmph. Feels nostalgic I guess. That reminds me, why do I have to live with you anyway?" England asked.

"Well we are brothers. It's fitting right?" America beamed.

"Yeah I guess. So where do I have to stay?" England asked.

"Yeah... About that... Well your bed from when you were a kid looks a little small. I'm getting it sorted but... I really don't have anywhere for you to stay. Plus I was having your room done for when you got back, guess I didn't get it done in time." America explained sheepishly.

"I see. Well I suppose I could always sleep on the floor somewhere. After all, I've been living in Asia for the past hundred years so I'm naturally used to it." England smiled.

"Oh that's good! You can sleep on the floor outside my room if you want!"

"Really I just got back and now I'm being forced into the life of a dog..."

"Hey England! I made your bed! Now... Lie down!"

"I didn't say I _was_ a dog, idiot!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>That night...<strong>_

As they had planned, England slept outside America's room, lay flat on his back and having some trouble getting to sleep. The reason for this was America: he was a very restless sleeper.

What England didn't know was that America wasn't like this normally. He was actually only restless tonight because of England. He had worries about his brother now that he was back. About how much he might've changed, about how China had raised him and about whether England still saw him as a brother or not.

England had put up with it for long enough. He could never get to sleep with the incessant whimpers and howls, England thought he was meant to be the dog here anyway. So, England threw open the door, making America jump with a start and quickly sit up in bed.

"Hey moron. Shut up." England grumbled.

"Huh?" America asked.

"Your stupid moans are keeping me up. Do me a favour and stop it." England frowned bluntly.

"O-oh sorry England... Just... Just having trouble sleeping is all. I'm a little scared is all." America sighed truthfully.

"I see. About what exactly?" England inquired curiously.

"Uh... Ghosts?"

America couldn't really tell England he was worried about him. That would probably make things worse. England gave him a sceptical look, but he couldn't laugh at him or anything, mainly because he wasn't sure if America was being serious or not, and he was his brother after all.

"I'm sorry but ghosts are actually pretty scary y'know? I can't really protect anyone from 'em. Plus I really hate being on my own if I feel like there's a ghost around." America explained.

Then he looked out of the window in a distant, far-off sort of way.

"You probably think I'm pathetic huh? To be honest when I'm like this I feel a little stupid and helpless too..." America sighed.

Suddenly America felt something and he snapped his head back to the empty side of his bed. It was now filled- filled by the very boy he had been talking to, who had completely ignored him and got into his bed. He was facing away from America, blanket wrapped around him tightly and his fists clenched tightly.

"E-England! What are you-?" America began.

"I-I'm only doing this because of you! You hear? It... It's because that stupid whimpering was getting frustrating! Now that I'm here I can hit you if you start it up again." England explained, stuttering.

"England..." America whispered, not quite knowing what to say.

The now blushing boy gripped the blanket tighter, wanting to die of embarrassment and float off to sleep. America's face softened into a smile and he lay back down onto his back.

"Thanks bro." He muttered.

A muffled response came from England, but America didn't know- or bother to find out, what he had said. Once more, America tried to settle down and sleep but was suddenly disturbed by a shivering sound coming from England's side of the bed. America lifted his head a little in question and England removed the blanket covering his mouth to speak.

"It's bloody cold! Do you not have a fireplace or warmer accommodations in this house?" England shivered.

"Sorry dude. This is the best it gets." America mumbled.

England then pulled more blanket over in an attempt to get warm, much to the shock and horror of America.

"Dude! I know you're cold but honestly being a blanket thief is not the answer! This bed's mine anyways." America explained.

"O-oh sorry about that..." England muttered.

As America reclaimed the blanket his brother had stolen, he looked over at the younger nation realising that he was beginning to shudder again- more shaky and violently than before but also with a sense of restraint like he was trying to hold back. Being a hero, he couldn't just watch him suffer so, just as he was drifting off finally, he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over England.

"Better?" America asked.

"Y-yes thank you." England nodded.

Being in the dark, America couldn't see the cherry red blush which was now painted delicately across England's face. So, satisfied and unaware, America pulled his hand back slowly, resting it down by his side once more.

"It... It was warmer when you had your hand around me." England muttered.

"Huh?" America asked.

"N-nothing!" England stuttered. "...I really miss Asia right now..."

America couldn't help but feel sorry for him- after all it was his first night away from what had been his home for the past hundred years. He probably felt lonely. There was no-one around here that he could call a close friend.

So, yawning loudly one final time, America rested his arm around England as a sort of 'half-awake, half asleep' thing before shutting his eyes and drifting off finally.

"What are you...?" England began.

But America was no longer listening: he was asleep. Following his example, England shrunk into the bed a little and frowned looking unimpressed as his eyes slowly flickered shut.

"Git. Couldn't have even waited until I was asleep..." England muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the USUK fluffiness! <strong>

**Hollie: Would you like some tacos with your Yaoi? (Cuz I'm cool like that!)**

**Yep cuz she's cool like that! I have an epic best friend right? I make you guys so jealous (Poland moment, gonna go paint my house a vicked hipster pink right now...)**

**Remember to review! As long as you're my reviewer, I'll always update!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	12. Awkwardness and Family love

**Konnichiwa! Sorry about the lack of updates guys. I'm starting to lack in inspiration for this fic because the reviews have began to drop. I'll try my very hardest, but I can't continue a fic without much motivation. So I'd like to apologise in advance for how long the next update might take and I may just have to cut this fic a little short soon and if I do, I'm sorry.**

**Before we start this chapter, I'd like to point out that I do not support LitBel/ Lithuania x Belarus or whatever you guys call it. I'm PolLiet all the way, and I think a few of you guys are too? Just because of certain events in this chapter, it doesn't mean PolLiet can't work. I'll explain more at the end.**

**Tanoshimu!**

_**P.S I hope you really do enjoy this chapter. I've included more age swapping scenarios like requested but I'm just a little worried that you guys don't like or read this anymore judging by the review amount.**_

* * *

><p>"Mmm..."<p>

A low moan sounded and England very slowly began to stretch however, there was something holding him back- a restriction, a boundary that stopped him from moving. As he slowly opened his eyes, eventually becoming wide and shocked he realised what this was.

It was America. America was hugging him close like England was his human sized teddy bear and England was turning inwards to face him. They were incredibly close. England could even feel America slow calm breathing on his head and drifting through his hair. It was warm in America's embrace- not tight or forceful like England had expected him to be. It was simply soothing to be with him in that way.

However, the feel of America's soft breath against him no matter how warm it may have been was actually sending a chilling sensation down England's spine yet towards the end a sort of warm lightly burning feeling that made him violently shiver. He had to move away, he just had to.

So England began to gently pull himself away from the man, slowly inching further to England's side of the bed in every movement. Surprisingly, America's grip was firm despite how soft he was being so England's tugs became stronger and more determined. The sleeping American still would not loosen up and let him go, much to England's annoyance.

That's when it happened. England gave one final pull, making both him and America fall off the edge. England gave a small yelp, and America was suddenly awakened. When they hit the floor, England couldn't help but realise the position they were in without blushing fiercely.

For starters, America was on top of England. America was directly above him with his hands placed at the sides of England's head. He was officially awake now and staring directly down at his blushing bed mate. To make matters worse, America was on his hands and knees- the knees being placed either side of England, preventing the Brit from any movement. But England's legs were still rested up on the bed and very slightly parted, awkwardly.

And to top it all off, America was only wearing his boxers and England, although wearing ordinary trousers and a plain yet formal shirt, was wearing his top with quite a few buttons undone and the shirt only hanging loosely from him.

"Uh-!" America murmured.

England had his mouth open to speak but he was at a loss for words. America also didn't quite know what to say and so they stayed awkwardly in that position.

"So erm... England... You uh- wanna have some breakfast?" America laughed nervously.

"W-what?" England began.

"Yeah so I'll go do that!" He declared, laughing as if nothing had happened.

Then he stood up and quickly left the room without another word. England, deciding to do the same sat up and stared into the doorway for a few seconds before doing up a button on his shirt and heading downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was spoken without a word- not a mentioning of the awkwardness that morning or a word about the position they had been in. This went on until breakfast was finished and the plates were placed neatly on the side. Eventually, America felt that he just had to talk- that it had been silent for long enough.<p>

"So lil' bro, feel like going out for a walk today?" America asked.

"That sounds delightful." England smiled.

Both seemed glad to see that the awkward, embarrassing atmosphere had disappeared- lifted finally like an anxious misty fog. Now that it was over and done with, America and England began preparing themselves for their walk together- the first time in ages they'd be able to spend time...

As brothers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

"Oh that's Austria over there, and a lil' further up is Hungary. They just recently split up so things are kinda awkward between 'em." America explained.

"Split up?" England asked.

"Yeah. Y'see they were an Empire a little while back- the Austro-Hungarian Empire. But with all the wars going on, they couldn't keep it up and... Well... It dissolved. I guess the gal's okay on her own but that Austria's a little weak and not great at fighting. It's sad really." America sighed.

"Yeah..." England whispered.

"Oh hey there's Northern Italy!" America beamed. "You know that guy right?"

"Erm yes... I do know 'that guy'..." England mumbled.

At this point, England hung his head a little lower and threw his messy fringe in front of his face. That way, America couldn't see his pinky red blush for there was a great heat rising in England's cheeks at the mention of Northern Italy, and the fact that he was being referred to as 'that guy' considering how long he had thought him to be a girl.

"Dude, you okay?" America asked.

"Fine." England muttered.

"But you-" America began.

"Really, I'm fine." England interrupted.

"Oh... Okay..." America mumbled. "Let's see if there's someone else you might know..."

Then three people walked into their sights: a man and two women. The man had white hair and an ominous glow, as well as looking rather frightened. On his arm was a girl- holding on tightly and... Well... Let's just say that she had the largest 'tracks of land' that England would probably ever see on a country. Her face was rather plain though- with blonde short hair and blue eyes her face looked soft and kind- like that of a loving mother.

Then there was the other woman. Her hair was also blonde- but very long and with a white hair bow tied atop her head. Her eyes were an extreme cold dark blue- almost with a violet tinge to them. She looked rather angry, but then again both of the women did. The other woman however looked a little sterner than angry but still nonetheless noticeably enraged.

"Belarus, Ukraine and Russia." America explained. "Three siblings. Ukraine is the oldest, then Belarus and finally Russia is the youngest of the three."

"The girls certainly look very angry. Do those three get along?" England asked.

"Well yeah and no." America frowned. "Ukraine certainly cares for Russia but Belarus... Y'see there's this whole thing going on between the three. When they were younger it was fine. Ukraine loved both Belarus and Russia and Russia loved both his sisters. Belarus... Well I'm sure she loved them too but... She was obsessed you see."

"With what?" England asked curiously.

"Another country: Lithuania..."

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

"_Bella!" Russia called._

_The tiny Russian nation ran towards his older sister. Although he was miniature and only the size of a small child whether he knew it or not, he was the world's largest nation. He ran eagerly to his older sister Belarus while happily calling her his favourite pet name 'Bella'. It was yet another snowy day over there so nothing else was new._

_Belarus was wearing a dark purple dress which was very much tattered and worn and around her neck was a pure white scarf- unscathed by the tests of time. It didn't quite fit her- for it was very slightly dragging in the snow but nonetheless, she wore it. Her usual white ribbon had turned grey with dirt and she was staring off into the distance- scanning, searching with her steely dark blue eyes._

"_Sis! I wanted to see you again!" Russia smiled._

"_Hmph. What do you want little brother?" She grumbled._

"_Nothing! Just to see you sis!" He beamed._

"_Whatever..." She muttered._

_All was quiet for a few moments. Russia continued to grin innocently and Belarus carried on scowling but soon that all came to an end when Belarus caught sight of another country running off into the distance._

"_Lithuania!" She gasped._

_Then she took off, running after her precious little Baltic state frantically. Russia however, didn't want her to leave and actually ran after her. But Belarus was older and more determined and she slowly began to slip out of Russia's reach._

_So he dived forward and caught hold of her scarf- but even that didn't stop her. She continued to run, even though her precious pure white scarf had unravelled from around her neck. Lithuania was way more important than that scarf, and of course Russia._

_There Russia lay, clutching the precious scarf like it was actually his dear older sister Belarus. He stared after her, fruitlessly wishing for her to return. No such luck unfortunately, but he did get another unexpected visitor._

"_Russia!" She gasped._

_It was Ukraine running towards her with her hair tied back and the loose scruffy material around her flat (for the moment) chest swaying about with her._

"_Did you fall brother dear?" She asked. "Oh dear you've become very muddy."_

_She helped him up with her kind hands but Russia continued to wistfully stare after his beloved sister. Even though she had disappeared, he continued to watch her firmly placed footprints- showing the trail of her departure direction. Then Ukraine noticed her lost scarf._

"_Russia... Where did you get that scarf, and why were you lying in the snow?" Ukraine asked worriedly._

"_I found it..." He whispered, then looking down at the scarf he went on to say: "And I fell in the snow- that's all."_

"_Well let's go home and warm ourselves by the pechka, tak?" She smiled._

"_Da, I would be liking that very much." He smiled weakly back._

_Ukraine softly, yet reluctantly placed her arm around Russia's small shoulders and the two walked home together. Russia took a quick glance back at those fading footsteps as they walked- thinking of his sister. Someday she would have to return for her scarf, so he would be able to see her again._

_At least, that was what he hoped._

**~End flashback~**

* * *

><p>"Belarus didn't realise it, but she was treating Russia like dirt. Russia didn't realise it either and he never blamed Belarus for any of the things she did. Eventually though, Ukraine found out and that was back in another time of war. Belarus and her army had abandoned him to go help out Lithuania and Russia was almost defeated. But then, Ukraine stepped in and saved him at the last minute and that was when she realised that Belarus didn't care about her poor little brother." America explained.<p>

"Wow... Does Russia know that she doesn't care?" England asked.

"Course not. She could get him into a life threatening situation and he wouldn't realise. That is, if it weren't for Ukraine protecting him. Now she really does love Russia- she's a proper sister." America smiled.

"A proper sister..." England whispered. "Hey America?"

"Yeah?"

"What does it actually mean to love someone? I mean, I thought I loved someone once but was that like or love? There are different types of love aren't there? Can you... Explain it?"

"Sure. There's the kind of love you feel for someone you deeply care about- someone who you want to spend all your time with, that's true love. Then there's the love you feel for a family member, like Ukraine and Russia, that's family love."

"Like the type you and I have?"

"Yeah... Just like you and I..."

The conversation ended right then and there, for both entered long moments of deep thought. America was worried- worried that the family love between them wasn't strong enough and that someday England would turn on him, just like Japan had done on China. Would England do it? After all, he wasn't quite the same cute foul-mouthed kid he had been in his childhood.

But England's thoughts were different. True he had pointed out that the love between him and America was like family but that was only out of instinct- not fully thinking straight. Now that he thought about it, America wasn't his proper sibling- just an adoptive older brother.

So how could he describe the feelings he had for America? He prayed that time would bring him the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Upon your request, I have started to gradually add in USUK for you guys. I hope that makes you guys happy! <strong>

**Don't read this if you support LitBel, only if you support PolLiet. Right so PolLiet and LitBel. Just because Belarus is mad about Lithuania doesn't mean he likes her back. I know he asks her on a date in the anime but in this AU he could hate her for all we know. In fact Lithuania could be scared (like Russia) and confide in Poland to make him happier. Just spreading the love to my PolLiet fans ^^**

**About Austria-Hungary. The Empire actually dissolved on October 31st 1918 before a military defeat on the Italian front (never knew Italy had it in him to disobey his almost parent figures...). In this AU (which I'm still not sure where it's set roughly) it ends much earlier due to the strain of that big war a couple chapters back.**

**Please review! It gives me motivation to continue and I really hope you guys do want to see more of this. As long as you're my reviewer, I'll always update!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	13. Alcohol and The Call

**Konnichiwa! How is everybody today? I'm great! So I decided to update again! I'm trying my very best with this fanfiction and I have a couple more ideas but I don't think I can last much longer. I may just have to start the climax soon if I keep running out of motivation.**

**So remember to review and leave ideas you'd like to see! The reviews are what keep me going!**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>After the awkwardness caused by a lack of blanket the night before, America suggested that they could have a blanket each. It was certainly a good idea, so England agreed to it. So there they lay that night, England huddled up into his blanket like a small British caterpillar with his back showing to America and, on the other side was America himself- sprawled out with the blanket lightly resting on him.<p>

In truth, England was only pretending to sleep. He was finding it increasingly difficult to sleep in such an unfamiliar place- even more so than last night when America had been hugging him. He was tempted to turn back and look at his big brother, slightly convinced he wasn't going to pull another move like he had done last night but England didn't want to risk that just yet and stayed with his back to America...

Why was it that England longed for America's comforting arm around him once more?

* * *

><p>To be perfectly honest, America wasn't asleep either. How could he when thoughts and worries of England were constantly plaguing his mind? He slowly turned his head over to stare at his little brother, the blond hair just visible out of the top of his blanket cover. He wondered if England still really cared for him as a brother, if their feelings were still mutual.<p>

Why did he long for that sweet innocent child back, and to hold him in his arms again?

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning...<strong>_

Slowly America opened his eyes. His dreams had once more been filled with England, this time he had been a child again and they were playing together in a field of blood red roses. But then in the next instant, England had dissolved into rose petals and floated away. He had tried looking for him, but found himself at the feet of an older England- pointing his sword at him with a mad glint in his eye.

_"But we're brothers' man!" America pleaded._

_"And as long as you're in my life, you'll always be in my way." England growled._

Then England had raised the sword, ready to strike him and America hid his face in a manner he thought to be un-heroic. He didn't want that dream to come true. Never. The dream England had twisted their little promise, something that really horrified him beyond belief. It was just like breaking their bond as brothers.

He turned his head to look at the ceiling, expecting to see his usual flag decorated beautifully with stars and stripes but instead he saw the scary, smirking bearded face of an overly annoying and perverted Frenchman to fully wake him up.

"Bonjour... L'Amerique..." France whispered seductively.

"AHH! It's a frog!" America screamed.

Then he sat up quickly, head butting France in the process, making him fall back. France rubbed his head gently, the severe pain flowing to his head at once which was enough to make him whimper in pain.

"Zat was very 'arsh mon ami..." France grumbled.

"Dude that was way too creeper-ish! Why are you doing that?" America snapped.

"Well I wanted to come see you..." France began.

"So you entered my house without permission?" America frowned.

France chose to ignore this. "And I saw ze door was unlocked. Zen, I came upstairs to find you two... In ze same bed..."

Up until this point, America had forgotten that England had been sleeping in the same bed. Upon realisation that France had seen, his cheeks began to heat up and colour slightly.

"H-hey look France it isn't what you think..." America laughed nervously. "Really, it just sorta... Happened?"

"What sort of 'appened? Ze losing of England's virginity?" France smirked.

"France!" America gasped.

"Oui?"

"First of all, he's my brother- that's sick. And secondly-"

"Mmm... Keep it down- it's too early..." A muffled voice moaned.

America turned to the side to see England unrolling from his tightly wrapped blanket cocoon. His eyes were still closed and his mouth was very slightly open innocently. France's face lit up on sight of him but America slapped him out of the way like a fly and scooted up to England's side.

"Hey Iggy!" America whispered soothingly as he stroked his hair. "Sorry 'bout the noise man. Blame that froggy idiot over there. He started it."

France sighed and folded his arms in a responsible, non-guilty sort of manner. Then America shot him back a dirty look, which was a complete opposite to the sweet, kind and caring tone he had used with England a few moments before.

"You still here? What do ya want froggy?" America scowled.

"Well I was zinking we could go out for a drink, since we 'ave not been for so long. You can bring ze lovely Angleterre too if you desire, but you 'ave to be much nicer zan zis." France explained.

"A drink huh..." America smiled, looking down at the still sleepy nation lying beside him. "Y'know, why not?"

"Really?" France gasped.

"Sure! You're payin' after all!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

"Ohonhonhonhonho- *hic* And zen I pulled down my pants and-" France began.

"DUUUDE! Shh! Iggy's right there!" America 'whispered' loudly.

At this point, America clapped his hands over England's ears with a heavy force, making the British nation push him off in annoyance.

"I'm not five you know!" England snapped.

"Yeah but you're my lil' bro Iggs an' I need to protect ya..." America whined.

"Stop calling me Iggs!" Arthur's voice rose to a frustrated bark. "I don't need protecting alright? I'm fully grown now and not _just_ your little brother. I am that of course, but I'm so much more as well..." England explained.

"Yeah yeah, Great Britain's great an' all that. Anyway lil' guy, you gonna have anything apart from water?" America asked.

England clutched his glass a little tighter and stared down into the rippling clear liquid within the glass. While France and America had been drinking themselves stupid, England had been drinking nothing but water. This was strictly because England had never touched a drop of alcohol in his life, having lived with a polite and law abiding Asian nation.

"Sh-shut up! I can drink water if I want to!" England stuttered with a slight blush beginning to form.

"Yeah but duuuude, that's weak man. You want some whisky?" America laughed.

The Frenchman to America's right made a gasp of protest as the bottle and glass were taken from him but no-one paid him any attention and instead America went on to pour England a shot. England stared down at the murky substance before him- that odd smelling liquid with the power to drastically change people. Did he really want to make an idiot out of himself like that?

_But... If you drink then that makes you look more mature right? Because drinking is for adults so... Maybe if I drink then he won't think I'm a kid as much. Perhaps I should drink... After all, what can it do? I'm a nation, and Great Britain at that!_

So slowly he began to reach out for the alcoholic liquid before him. He slowly sipped from the small glass and closed his eyes as he did so...

The substance was... Different. Definitely different to the calming and soothing taste of green tea he drank so often back in Asia and different still to the pure crystal-clear water he had been drinking all night up until that point. A fuzzy feeling washed over him in a wave- was this what it meant to be drunk?

Surely not. One couldn't get drunk that fast. England just smiled and nodded and told a small lie to his brother. His lips said it was good, but his brain obviously wasn't thinking that. His brain was solely concentrated on more alcohol- more of that overpowering drink that would make him more mature, and therefore equals with his brother.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few drinks later...<strong>_

"DUDE! You're out of control man!" America laughed obnoxiously.

Everything in England's view was a confused vague blur and his vision was becoming clouded slightly. But he no longer cared, in fact he felt elated- like he was soaring on a fluffy cloud. He obviously wasn't aware of how drunk he was getting, but then again neither were America or France.

"Ohonhonhonho- *hic*!" France laughed in his drunken state.

"Shut up you cheese-eating surrender monkey!" England growled.

"Hahaha! Dude, he shut you up froggy!" America laughed.

"'Course I did!" England snapped. "I'm the United bloody Kingdom after all!"

"Well I think we gotta get the 'United bloody Kingdom' home, it's getting late." America smirked as he looked out of the window- seeing the ominous dusk creeping in.

"Don't patronize my way of speaking you tosser!" England barked.

"I wasn't. I just found it funny and cool how you called yourself the 'United bloody Kingdom', that's all."

"Are you mocking me! Because I'm marching right on out of here if you are!"

"Now England..." America smirked.

At this point, he leaned in and held his little brother by the chin- staring at him through half-lidded eyes. It was an expression that was certainly drunk, but could also have been misinterpreted as... Lustful? An expression like that left England with his eyes wide and mouth slightly open with shock.

"Why would I ever mock you man? You're my bro. I never mean to mock ya or hurt ya, because I really deeply care for you Iggy." America explained.

"But my name's not I-"

Then, England suddenly collapsed onto his big brother's shoulder and America playfully ruffled his cute, untidy golden mop of hair. America was the last one conscious, for France had passed out quite a short while ago without anyone noticing.

"Yeah, we gotta get you home Iggs." America whispered.

* * *

><p>Another fatigued half-conscious moan escaped England's mouth and America repositioned him once more. America was lazily walking along the worn stone pavement, dragging his feet as he went and England was rested in his unconscious form upon America's back.<p>

Of course, America was still quite drunk himself and so the line he walked in was zigzagged and out of place occasionally, but he was trying his hardest to keep his precious little brother safe and away from harm. Slowly he stared up at the endless starry sky. The clustered stars were shining the way home, the moon being the biggest guide of all. The sight was mystically pretty, the kind of picture that ended the night perfectly and almost brought him back down to Earth after the amount of alcohol he had drank that night.

"A...Merica..." England whimpered.

"Yeah England?" America whispered.

No more sound came from the younger sibling, just the slow adorable breathing from the open gap of his mouth. America smiled looking back at him and continued on the path home. It seemed England was asleep and dreaming now, leaving America alone.

"England..." America whispered aloud. "Even though you weren't really asking for me, I still answered to you didn't I? Remember that England. I'll always answer to your call. As long as you're my brother, I'll always be there. I'll always answer the call. It's because you're my brother."

Just before England fully drifted off, the last few words reached America's ears as he smiled to himself and closed his eyes with joy:

"Always... America..."

They may have been the sub-conscious ramblings of a first-time drunken nation but to America they really meant something, and that was what mattered most.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow now that was a big surprise, England never drinking before. He did live with China and Japan though, so they may have been stricter on things. You can say it's not likely but hey, it helps the plot right? Now if I could have your attention for a few moments so I can pass on a message from our sponsor...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Wait I have a sponsor? Since when? If I had a sponsor and I got paid to finish this story then believe me it'd be finished already and I wouldn't be going through these motivation problems...<strong>_

_**Let's just go with it, besides you could call this my sponsor, because this writer gave me a lot of inspiration for stories and also she gave me courage to publish things. My writing skills wouldn't be what they are today without her having to beta every chapter I wrote in the past. So I'd like to Awesome Promote (this is a gag from Café Cosplay) Punk Rock Kitsune! **_

_**She's a new Hetalia fan and she's recently uploaded a Spamano called Two Hearts, One Soul. It's very interesting because it includes World History and generally she's a creative and funny writer so you have that to look forward to! PRK would appreciate it very much if she could have a few reviews from some of you because I've informed her how lovely you guys are and she'd love to hear from you!**_

_**But that's really for Spamano fans. Go check it out!**_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! ...Seriously I need motivation because as long as you're my reviewer, I'll always update!<strong>

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	14. Hangover and Awesomeness

"Owwwww..."

That was the first thing America heard when he awoke the next morning: the pained moans of a young Englishman experiencing his first hangover. It was not the most pleasant way to wake up. England made several more moans of pain but America just stared down at the writhing nation beside him. It seemed that alcohol didn't quite agree with him, best not to let him drink again.

"England? You okay?" America asked.

"Of course I'm not bloody okay you sodding wanker! My head hurts like hell and you're just bloody standing there so quit acting like a prat and do something!" England snapped.

"...C-coffee... I'll go get coffee." America stuttered.

Half of America was curious to know what most of those words meant, the other half felt rejected- upset by the fact England had snapped at him. Maybe last night had just been his drunk rambling, perhaps it was only a matter of time before England did leave, maybe he would run back to Asia since he missed it so.

America half-heartedly went to fetch the coffee with these worries plaguing his mind. Could he survive much longer? Could he keep these secret worries away from England?

...Could he ever find that precious child he had once called 'brother' again?

* * *

><p>"Bloody git." England muttered darkly.<p>

He gently rubbed his head and massaged his temples in a soothing way. The pain he was experiencing was almost unbearable- how was anyone expected to endure this?

A short while passed and he was beginning to feel better. He thought of the way he had acted with America just and bit his lip in regret.

_Was I... Was I maybe a little too harsh? I mean I know I'm in pain, but was that really the appropriate reaction? His face... It looked so hurt then. Maybe I did upset him... Maybe I'm a bad brother... Maybe... Maybe I should just leave him alone. He'd be way better off without me._

Just as England was thinking this, the door opened and America entered the room. England's back straightened as America carefully stepped towards him with a piping hot cup of coffee in hand.

"Your coffee England." America muttered.

He had called him England. Not Iggy, not brother- just England. He had received no special treatment. Was that because of England's behaviour?

England gratefully accepted the cup and took a long peaceful sip. He could just about sense the awkward atmosphere in the air yet he didn't quite know why. Was it maybe his attitude before? Was he really that harsh? Perhaps that was the case, and that being the case- England knew he had to do something to apologise.

"Thanks... America..." England whispered.

America just stared at his little brother. Did he really just show him gratitude? Was he trying to say sorry for before? Whatever it was he was trying to say, a message was definitely being put across from one nation to the other, something America felt joyful about.

"Any time England." America smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

"So who are we meeting again?" England asked.

"Well..." America began, looking up at the cloudless blue skies.

The two were walking along a dirt path in the middle of a lush green field. They were out on another walk, but this time they were actually going to meet someone.

"It's more the little brother than the older one, though his big brother is pretty cool and responsible too. I just thought you should get acquainted with the main European powers now you're back, making friends- not enemies y'know?" America explained.

"I see. So what are their names again?" England asked.

"Well the younger one is called-"

"AWWWEEEEESOOOOOOME!" A voice called out.

Then all of a sudden, a new person popped out of nowhere, jumped up and ran to put his arm around England- almost throttling him by the neck. He had silvery white hair and red eyes and he was wearing a blue uniform. He looked about England's age, if not older despite how young he was acting.

"Kesesese! So you're ze England zat everyvone has been talking about! Zat's totally awesome! From zis day forth, ve vill be ze awesomest of awesome pals, got it?" He explained.

"Ah-go- America! Hel- ah! Help me!" England choked.

"Prussia! Learn to be a little gentle will ya?" America laughed.

"Pru-Prussia?" England stuttered. "Ah! Let go this instant!"

Prussia was the name of this nation, and upon being asked to soften, he made less movement but still kept his arm around England.

"Hey awesome pal! You alright?" Prussia grinned.

"Why... Am I you're awesome pal?" England frowned.

"Because ve're awesome!" Prussia declared and began moving more. "Everyvone talks about us, so ve are awesome! Sadly zough, it seems you vill need some vork before getting up to my awesome standard, but you vill have to do."

"Fine! I'll be your awesome whatever, just let me go!" England snapped.

"Aww zis guy is snappy. I like him!" Prussia cackled.

"AH! Let go!" England choked.

America couldn't help but smile at the scene. England had just made a friend, even if he didn't want to make that friend- he had. However, no matter how good this new 'friendship' was, England was being throttled because of it so naturally America had to step in.

"Bruder. Let go." A stern voice instructed.

America looked behind to see another nation- possibly a little younger than him or maybe the same age- standing there with his arms folded and his brow looking stern. He had tidy blond slicked back hair and ice cold blue eyes.

"Aww but Ves-" Prussia whined.

"Now."

Instantly Prussia let go. It was odd to see such an outgoing person like Prussia suddenly submit to someone else's orders. Was it out of respect? Of fear? It made England wonder what kind of relation the man was to Prussia.

"Hey Germany." America smiled.

"Ja, hallo America." He grunted back.

Germany? That name seemed awfully familiar to England. It was one that brought back a memory of Asia for him...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"_And now is time for your lesson on World countries." China explained. "First of all, do you know which continent you three are from?"_

"_Europe." England and Italy responded instinctively._

_This was back shortly after England had arrived in Asia, so they were still young and Italy was still thought to be a girl. England had responded normally, while Italy had said it chirpily in his little unbroken singsong voice. Romano had said nothing. He just continued to pout with his arms folded just a short distance away from the two actually paying attention. Canada had responded too, but went unnoticed in the corner._

"_Aiya! Well done-aru!" China praised. "Now, can you name some other countries in Europe?"_

"_Mr Austria and Miss Hungary!" Italy beamed._

"_Froggy and Spain." England replied, making Romano shoot him a quick glare._

"_The proper name is France-aru, but I let you off this time. Anymore?" China explained._

"_Uhhh..." Italy frowned. "Oh! Oh! Germany!"_

"_Very good Italy!" China smiled._

"_Erm, could you please explain? I haven't exactly met Germany before." England muttered._

"_Right-aru. Well Germany or Bundesrepublik Deutschland is one of the current main countries in west-central Europe. It is okay for you not to know-aru because it was actually only recently declared as Germany." China explained._

"_Yeah so that means another annoying bastardo joining us. I bet you any money that guy's going to turn out to be a real dick in the future." Romano growled._

"_Don't say that fratello!" Italy whined. "I'm sure he or she will be a wonderful fratello or sorella!"_

"_Yeah right. And Spain's my boss." Romano scoffed._

"_Ve~? But I already knew Spain was your boss..." Italy frowned._

"_THAT STUPID JERK ISN'T THE BOSS OF ME!" Romano screeched._

_At this point, Romano quickly became very flustered and redder than the tomatoes he loved so much. It was clear that he was angry with Italy, and so he raised his hand in preparation to demonstrate that anger._

"_ENGLAND! HELP MEEEE!" Italy screamed._

"_Don't you dare lay a hand on Italy you macaroni tosser!" England roared._

"_Aiya! Children please settle down!" China begged._

**End flashback**

* * *

><p>Looking back on these memories, it wasn't really a surprise that lessons were never finished and usually concluded with some sort of injury.<p>

But this was Germany? True he looked nothing like Romano had envisioned, but neither did he look anything like what Italy had either. He certainly looked very serious, somewhat scary and at the same time responsible. A trustworthy strong nation- that's the first impression England got.

"Erm... It's good to meet you Germany sir." England nodded nervously.

"Oh, just Germany is fine... Ummm... I believe zis is ze first time ve've met." Germany muttered awkwardly.

"Oh yes, I'm-" England began.

"That's just Iggy! He's my cool little bro dude!" America beamed.

"I am not your 'bro dude'!" England snapped. "P-please don't call me Iggy. My name is England."

"Ja, I shall call you England und zere vill be no compromises." Germany mumbled.

"A-alright then..." England stuttered, something about what he had said seemed a little forceful- perhaps that was just his nature? Anyway, England turned to Prussia and continued. "So Prussia..."

"Call me your awesome bestie!" Prussia grinned.

"Prussia." England continued. "When you say: 'Everyone talks about us'. Who do you mean exactly?"

"Oh vell everyvone! All ze countries in Europe know of my awesomeness but lately zey talk about you und your return!"

"Countries like...?" England asked, searching for some specification.

"Vell my big bruder for one!" Prussia beamed, glancing up at Germany. "Zen zere's France und Spain..."

The mention of the perverted frog came as no surprise to England, but England became a little more interested at the mention of Spain. If he remembered rightly, that was the lightly tanned, brown haired and green eyed nation he had once admired. He had aspired to be like him and even picturing him now in his adolescence, he still did.

"Ah!" Prussia gasped.

Suddenly it seemed something had attracted the nation's attention. And if it was enough to make even Prussia turn his head and grin from ear to ear with happiness, then it must have been something pretty darn interesting.


	15. Gossip and Relations

**Konnichiwa! I just realised I didn't properly edit the last chapter but oh well I'll just leave it like that I guess. You guys obviously survived without a chapter of ANs and hearing (or seeing) my annoying opinion.**

**We're actually nearing the part I feel motivated: the climax. If I come up with no ideas soon, I will begin the little climax arc thingy next chapter. That could take... Possibly three chapters at least. Then afterwards I have two bonus chapter ideas! One involving GerIta!**

**This may be the last update for a while. From this Sunday to next Friday I'll be on holiday!**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>"What the-?" England began.<p>

"ITALY!" Prussia yelled.

Then he ran off in pursuit of the young Italian nation who was standing there with a dazed look on his face. Prussia ran up and hugged him suddenly, though unlike England he didn't have a disgruntled reaction.

"Buon giorno Prussia!" Italy smiled.

"Kesesese! Italy you're too cute!" Prussia beamed, ruffling Italy's hair playfully though thankfully staying away from his erogenous zone.

"Really? Grazie Prussia!" Italy beamed.

"Hey awesome bestie!" Prussia called, waving at England and pulling Italy along. "You've met Italy right? He's new around zese parts, only recently returned!"

"Yes I do know Italy: he was with me in Asia."

England didn't want to say any more, after all the whole thinking Italy was a girl thing and having a crush _was_ rather embarrassing. He preferred that the whole matter be swept under the rug and not another word said about it, but it seemed that feeling wasn't exactly mutual between everyone...

"Ve~ ciao England." Italy bowed with a smile.

"G-good to see you again... Italy..." England muttered awkwardly.

"England... Can I have a private word for a moment?" Italy asked politely.

"Uh sure...?" England frowned.

This was certainly unlike Italy, so of course he had to honour his request. They walked a short distance away from Prussia, Germany and America- all three trying to occupy themselves with something else for the time being.

"So England..." Italy began. "Have you thought about that thing we talked about?"

"That thing?" England asked. "O-oh... I get it now..."

Obviously Italy was referring to England's unknown sexual preference. They had touched on preferences briefly back in Asia but it seemed Italy was wanting to bring it up again now that they were finally home in Europe.

"I know I told you not to worry about it, but that was back in Asia when I thought we weren't going anywhere... So, ve~ what do ya think?"

"I'm still not sure Italy..." England muttered.

"Well, I wasn't sure either at first, but I talked to Miss Hungary and this is what she said: 'It doesn't matter what you like more, it just matters _who_ you fall in love with! And if it's a boy, then that's even better!" Italy explained, making England frown at the last part.

"What...?" England began.

"Yeah, I don't really know either... But Miss Hungary's really smart! So listen to her!" Italy instructed.

"I don't need to be told what to do." England sighed.

"Aww England don't be such a big meanie pants!" Italy whined.

"I am _not_ what you just said!" England snapped.

"Well you are with that attitude!" Italy giggled.

And so the two argued, but not like old, hating enemies, it was more like old friends. For once there was no awkwardness between them. It seemed like England had definitely gotten over Italy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, America, Prussia and Germany were watching from afar. They could see the two talking, smiling and at some points laughing as well. Prussia was complaining loudly on how he wanted to be a part of it, but America and Germany weren't as vocal.<p>

"Haha... It's cool to see Iggs getting on with someone." America laughed weakly.

"...Ja..." Germany muttered.

America looked to his stoic companion. He couldn't help but notice Germany's fixed stare on what he had first presumed to be England. However, on second glance America could have sworn he was staring at Italy. There was a distant almost faraway look in his icy blue eyes but paired with him dull emotionless face, America could barely tell what was going on.

"Germany? You okay dude?" America asked.

"I'm fine." Germany mumbled without any hesitation.

America dropped it almost immediately, but he couldn't help but think that Italy was somehow involved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

"So England, you made a new friend!" America laughed proudly.

"One that I didn't want..." England muttered.

"Aww c'mon dude, Prussia's alright. He sure is a lot better than-"

"Bonjour!"

"Oh hell no." America sighed.

"This is why I wanted to pack my sword. I was told at China's house to always have it handy." England huffed.

"Oh my friends, why do you seem so un'appy to see me? I am fabuleux! Simply divine! Surely ze mere sight of ze trés bien moi can move you to tears, non?" France smirked.

"Sure it brings us to tears, but I can assure you they ain't happy ones France." America muttered.

"Oh so 'arsh mes copains... And I was going to tell you some news too..." France sighed.

"News? What news?" America frowned.

"Well just ze juiciest gossip after all." France smiled. "Did you 'ear zat-"

Then America's eyes shot wide open and he suddenly clapped his hands over England's ears. Everything France was saying he couldn't hear, he could only see the movement of his lips and the performing of what looked like obscene hand gestures.

"France, spreading rumours about yourself is not gossip." America snapped, still keeping his hands firm over England's ears.

"Ah but it is not all about ze fabulous me, did you 'ear Romano and Spain are in a relationship?"

"What?"

With this exclamation, America removed his hands and England began to look back and forth between America and France. He had not heard a word of it of course, so naturally he was confused.

"What? What's going on?" England frowned.

"Oui, Romano and Spain. Quite ze interesting couple, don't you zink?" France smirked.

"B-but... How?" America asked.

"Well I do not know 'ow- ze ins and outs are not clear to me... Yet. But zey are in love it seems, and zey seem to be 'appy with each ozer, not zinking zemselves as bruzzers anymore. So zat is all zat matters as long as zere is l'amour." France explained.

All was silent for a few moments, yet England longed for it not to be. After all, he still didn't understand a few details of what France had said.

"Well, I must be off. People to see, gossip to discover and of course, l'amour to be spread. Adieu!" France smiled.

Then France left, leaving England and America alone once more. This opened the window of opportunity for England: now he could ask the burning question lingering in his mind.

"America?" He asked.

"Yeah Iggs?" America smiled.

"It's England." England huffed. "I was just wondering... About Spain and Romano... France said they were 'in love' is that because they're brothers?"

"Oh well... Funny you should ask that really." America smiled weakly. "It kinda relates to what we talked about the other day, you remember about the different types of love? Well the fact that they're 'in love' means they have 'true love', not family love."

"Wait, if they're brothers then shouldn't it be family love?" England frowned. "I don't understand. Can they have true love if they're a family?"

"That... I don't know England... It's what confused me too. I mean, if you think about it- we're nations. We don't have ties to things like age, names and family so we make that up ourselves just so we can feel more... Human and not like immortal monsters."

"So love between brothers... I mean, love between brothers of our kind, that's... Alright?"

"I... I suppose so..."

America had honestly never thought about it that way, but now that he did, he felt like he could accept Spain and Romano's relationship a little easier.

"Well apparently, they don't think of themselves as brothers anymore according to France, so I suppose that helps." America explained.

"So... If brothers didn't want to be brothers anymore... Then could they... Stop being brothers?" England asked.

America's heart skipped a little. If he told him the answer, would it come back to bite him later? What if he told England the truth, and he decided he didn't want to be brothers anymore? What if he-

"America?" England asked.

"Sorry about that." He laughed nervously. "I guess... If bros didn't wanna be bros then they could separate. And if one bro didn't wanna co-operate then the other could always declare independence."

"Independence?" England asked.

"Yeah..." America swallowed, should he really be telling England this? "Independence is where you... Become free. You gain freedom from people ruling over you. I mean I'm not sure if that would happen with brothers but..."

But America had no desire to finish, for as he looked at England's distant emerald green eyes staring off into the distance, he got the feeling that he might have said too much- that he might've given England information that wasn't the wisest idea to give.

"Ig- England? You okay?" America asked.

"I'm fine." England muttered.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

><p><em><strong>That night...<strong>_

As desperate as America was to get drift off that night, he found that the blessing of sleep would not come to him so easily. He tried not to stir too much however, just in case he woke or annoyed England. Slowly he turned his head. England was lying there with his back to him. _What thoughts are going through his head?_ America thought. Could he have been thinking of independence?

Or maybe... He was thinking about what they had talked about earlier? About being brothers and countries and...

Having relationships.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh don't you just love implying USUK? I did a lot of that last night in the RP I was in and... Well we just had to add it in so I was happy!<strong>

**And that, my friends, is why I haven't been updating as much. Role play. I've been role-playing too much. Mainly it's USUK and usually it's done with some very close Fanfiction friends of mine. Some of the RP stuff we come up with is amazing! **

**Anyway, if no more ideas come to me then I'll be starting the climax next chapter. You guys have all been great supporting me. I may have not gotten as far as I wanted to with this story but I loved the support I got from each and every one of you! I'd like it if I could get 100 reviews and if I can, the 100th reviewer can pick another bonus chapter idea on top of the two I already have!**

**As long as you're my reviewer, I'll always update!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**

_**(So roughly we've got 6 chapters to go. Three for the climax, two bonus stories and one for that possible 100th reviewer!)**_


	16. Lessons and Insanity

**Konnichiwa! Sorry it's been a while but as I mentioned last chapter: I was on holiday! So actually you guys are pretty lucky getting this thing so early, especially since I've been having some pairing trouble. But I could easily write this chapter because really, there is no pairing stuff... Yet.**

**Next chapter might seem a little dragged out. If it appears that way, I apologise in advance.**

**Tanoshimi!**

* * *

><p>America opened his eyes groggily. Yet another nightmare had plagued his dreams once again. Like always, it had been about England and also like always, it reflected the worries that America had been having about England.<p>

And this time, England had declared independence. He had told America everything he had feared- that he was a bad brother... That he couldn't take care of him. But worse still, the fact that he had sent him away for a hundred years. America didn't quite think it possible, but it seemed that all of his worries had just multiplied dramatically after witnessing that dream. In fact, it made him question if that dream had been real or not.

_Haha, I'm being stupid right? There's no way that dream could have been real cuz England is right-_

Then, the realisation hit him: England was not lying on the other side of the bed. He had gone- vanished without a trace.

...Perhaps 'without a trace' was a dramatisation. After taking a few moments to properly register and logically think about the situation, America realised that the folds of the bed sheet were suggesting England had fallen off.

And as America sat up and peered over the side, his heart slowed to its normal pace and he let out a sigh of relief: England was there, safe and sound.

"Urghhh..." England let out a long moan and proceeded to rub his head.

"Whoa Iggy, you okay?" America asked with a note of worry in his voice.

"My head..." England complained. "W-wait did I fall off the bed?"

"Stay there Iggs, I'll go get you some water." America explained.

Then America left with intent to do just as he had said. England just sat there and continued to rub his head, pain throbbing unbearably. He felt a little silly for something as small as falling off the bed. But even worse considering that America of all people was tending to him like some kind of loud peppy nurse.

"Eng... Land...?" Questioned a voice.

England frowned but then shook his head and clutched it in his one hand. He was hearing things, hearing odd voices. They were calling out his name in high pitches and... They sounded awfully familiar- as if from a dream, or a forgotten memory.

"That is his name isn't it? We wouldn't have forgotten!" Another voice chirped.

"Wh-who's there?" England asked, gripping his discarded sword instinctively.

"Whoa he's scarier and more superstitious than last time..." Yet another voice whispered. "Up here England!"

Obeying orders, despite the fact that they were from some unknown people, England looked up. That's when he saw them, and that's when he was hit with realisation of who exactly they were.

"Hi there England!"

Three odd creatures- a fairy, a unicorn and a small mint-coloured bunny with small wings attached- were flying towards him. Any other person might have freaked out, but not England. He knew them from when he was a child and he had shared good memories with them. True, he didn't remember everything but he knew they were his friends.

"My... My friends!" He gasped.

"Yep!" Smiled the one known ad Flying Mint Bunny. "We didn't realise you were home England!"

"Well, I must say I didn't quite recognise your voices at first but I know now you're the friends I had when I was a child!" England smiled.

"Wow he remembers us!" Tinkerbell gasped.

"Well I don't remember all of our experiences, but I certainly remember my magical friends!" England explained.

At this point, the three magical beings lit up with happiness and England couldn't help but let his smile grow a little wider. Flying Mint Bunny began flying loops around England's head in happiness, Tinkerbell began to ruffle England's already messy hair and Uni started to nuzzle him affectionately.

"Haha, you guys!" England laughed.

Suddenly, England heard the shatter of a dropping glass as it collided with the hard floor. He looked up to see America standing there, staring at him- his hand still gripping the air where the glass once was. England ceased his laughter, and the three stopped their playful antics.

"I-Iggy dude, who're you talking to?" America asked, his voice sounding shaky.

"M-my friends." England responded, reluctant to respond after America had asked such a foolish question. His friends were right there! Did he even need to ask?

"Friends?" America asked. "You mean like... North Italy? Canada? Japan?"

"No I mean as in..." England began.

"Oh I get it!" America laughed nervously. "You're playing with your friend but they're hiding under the bed right?"

America then proceeded to desperately search under the messy bed. He seemed to be searching for nothing in particular and England couldn't help but be slightly confused as he stared at the back of his big brother along with Tinkerbell, Uni and Flying Mint Bunny.

"America I..." England began.

"Or are they in the closet?" America emerged, cutting England off again. "You remember when you were young? A-and you locked France in the closet? Man that was classic... France was so mad!"

He was laughing nervously to hide his panic as he said all this. England felt really confused now. Was America going mad? Is that why he was laughing and not being able to see things?

"America, my friends are right here." England whispered, gesturing to them in turn. "This is Tinkerbell, Uni and Flying Mint Bunny. They're my friends. I met them when I was young and I lived with you."

America's laughter quickly died down and his face dropped as well. It was as if England had just said something serious- something you couldn't even mask with anxious laughter.

"England..." America began. "I don't see anything. You're pointing to thin air. There is no Tinkerbell, there is no Uni, and there is no Flying whatever."

"Flying Mint Bunny." England corrected him.

"Well he ain't there and neither are the others." America muttered. "Unless.. Th-they aren't ghosts are they?"

"You aren't are you?" England asked, turning to the ones in question.

At this, America shuffled back a little looking concerned. He was trying not to freak out because of the fact that England was talking to thin air, while from England's perspective he could see his three friends shaking their heads innocently. England turned back to America, intending to say 'see?' but America looked so serious that England kept his mouth shut. After all, he had never seen America this way.

"England... Do you... Practice magic?"

England opened his mouth to respond. He was about to say 'yes I do, is that a problem?' but as he stared into those now cold blue eyes, that serious face and that those humourless lips- no longer graced by a joyful smile only one response came.

"No..."

And that was the last word spoken on the matter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week later...<strong>_

Although England saw his friends a bit more often now and they even helped him practise magic occasionally, England never spoke a word of this to America. He feared for how he might react and, in all honesty, he never wanted to see that serious and unhappy look upon America's face ever again.

So he tried to think of other things to discuss while in his presence. Culture, literature, cooking... But however hard he tried, America would never seem fully keen on these conversation topics. So, trying to avoid boring him but at the same time trying not to get angry, their walks became mainly quiet and peaceful- which (compared to the alternative) was what England preferred.

Unless they were interrupted by someone.

"Ohonhonhon!" Came the all too familiar laugh.

England's eyes narrowed and he drew his sword- the very same one that he had brought with him from Asia. He drew it and turned around suddenly. In fact, France was lucky to have stopped when he did because the point of the blade was barely a centimetre from his neck.

"Whoa England! This again?" America asked.

"It is just me Angleterre!" France squeaked in a panicky voice.

"Exactly. It's you." England muttered.

"England, why you gotta be like this with everyone? I saw you draw it on Prussia the other day as well!" America frowned.

"I must always be on my guard." England mumbled.

"For what?" America questioned.

"Everything. Any sign of danger."

"Okay. Europe's rough lately, but it isn't THAT bad." America laughed. "Honestly, you need to learn to be calmer and less judging of people. You'll never make friends like that."

"I have friends. I don't need more." England sighed.

"Oh come on Iggs, everyone needs good friends." America smiled. "A good alliance means someone out there has got your back if you get into trouble. A good ally will be there for you and vice versa! Making enemies is just asking to be beaten up."

"I agree with you zere America." France nodded, softly pushing down the threatening blade. "Angleterre needs to learn proper social skills and know polite etiquette."

"Yeah! We should teach him!" America beamed.

"I don't _need_ to be taught." England snapped. "I learnt everything I need to know at China's house. How to defend, how to create makeshift weapons..."

"Ah but obviously he forgot one thing didn't he?" America smirked.

"And what might that be?" England frowned.

"How to be a gentleman!"

* * *

><p>And from there on, America and France did everything in their power and knowledge in order to turn their cynical, grumpy and overly superstitious little Brit into a polite gentleman. They taught him everything like how to dress appropriately, how to walk properly, how to speak politely and even how to behave in a civil way.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so, one month later...<strong>_

"Okay Iggy- I mean, England. You can come down now!" America called.

France and America stood waiting at the base of the staircase. It had been a rough month with the occasional outbursts of England saying 'I can't do it!' and there were the frequent attacks on France for going a little too overboard in the 'how to dress appropriately' lessons but all in all, they had somehow survived it and were ready to see England put it into action.

And then they saw him. At the top of the stairs stood England, dressed in a formal suit and with his hands placed firmly down at his sides. They could do nothing about his constantly messy hair and so it was left as it was. France had offered to style it for him but America had thought he looked better the way he was and so they left it.

Then he proceeded to descend down the stairs. His emerald eyes were fixed upon every step he took and his expression was clear- not a scowl or frown to ruin it. Once he had reached the bottom of the stairs, America was almost at a loss for words, but France simply applauded him eagerly.

"Bravo!" He smiled. "Done like a true gentleman, non?"

"Yeah! I was a little worried at first that being some stupid gentleman would seriously make him all boring and stupid." America confessed. "But you really are meant to be a gentleman Iggy!"

"Uh thank you..." England muttered, blushing slightly over all the fuss.

"Zere is only one zing missing now." France declared. "Somezing zat will make 'im able to properly fit in with ze locals and ze countries as well."

"What's that froggy?" America asked.

France smiled knowingly. "A name. Like ze ones you and I 'ave."

"Oh you mean a human name?" America asked. "Yeah that sounds cool!"

"A human name?" England frowned. "But my name is England."

"Nah dude, you need a human one too. One that makes it so you can fit in with the locals, 'cuz goin' round saying you're England is gonna look a little weird. Mine's Alfred F. Jones!"

"Oui, and I am Francis Bonnefoy." France added.

"So what should I be?" England asked.

"Well I 'ave 'eard zat ze last name 'Kirkland' 'as been popular with 'is people lately." France pointed out.

"Great! Now all we need is a first name! And I think it should be..."

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

"_So England... I was thinking that tonight, we could read one of your fairytales for a change!" America beamed._

"_Oh wow really?" England gasped._

"_Yup. Really. Now pick something! A myth, a legend, a fairytale- anything you want!" America told him._

"_Let's see..." England hummed thoughtfully. "I choose..."_

* * *

><p>"<em>And then he pulled the sword out of the stone and he became King!" America declared.<em>

"_Wow!" England beamed._

"_So did you like the story?" America asked._

"_I sure did! That man was truly amazing! Is he really one of my monarchs?"_

"_Of course he is Iggy! And that King's name was..."_

**~End flashback~**

* * *

><p>"Arthur." America nodded.<p>

"Arthur?" Asked England and France in unison.

"Yup. Sounds cool right?" America beamed.

"Arthur..." England whispered, a small grin creeping across his face.

"Ohonhon? It seems as if 'e is taken with zat name." France smirked. "Zen very well! Arthur Kirkland it shall be!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah that name... Did you guys like how I added that in? After re-reading this chapter I believe it feels a little rushed, despite the fact that it's actually longer than usual. Anyway, two more chapters to go, and I intend to try and leave the next on a cliffhanger so be prepared!<strong>

**As long as you're my reviewer, I'll always update!**

**Sayounara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


End file.
